Sonic and Pokemon Kalos adventures
by Miamccar
Summary: Sequel to Sonic and Pokemon Platinum adventures and prequel to Poke-Heroes. Shadow got teleported back to the Pokemon world then gets captured by Team Flare. But escaped with the help of Ash and friends. Meanwhile, Sonic and friends went to the Pokemon world to search for their friend then met a trainer. Will Sonic Team get back home? (New chapter is out now!)
1. Chapter 1: We're Back

In the Pokemon world all type of Pokemon from the forests, water, and sky. These creatures can be found everywhere in the Pokemon world. People and Pokemon have been bound together for generations, sharing trust and respect. Now we come to meet a young man named Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, with his partner Pikachu they work together to battle and catch Pokemon. Along with his friends, they travel around Kalos to follow their dreams. With every day a new adventure, our heroes will face every challenge.

~In the middle of a forest~

A Riolu and a Xatu was walking through the forest during the morning. The Riolu was skipping and the Xatu watch him with a smile. Then a flash of a black hedgehog with red stripes and red eyes appeared, next was Team Flare fighting against 3 trainers and a little girl. Two male Pyroars fighting each other and a yellow fox with two tails watched in horror. A silver hedgehog with pot-hair was fighting a Crobat along with an Eevee. A blue hedgehog had a Honedge in his hands before slashing a Slurpuff away. A pink hedgehog swings her hammer towards a Fearow. A red echidna punching a Malamar and a Krokorok with a scar on the side of its mouth biting the Malamar's arm. The last image was Yveltal roaring. Both of them stopped and looked at each other.

"Did you saw that, Leon?" The Xatu asked the Riolu.

"That vision of that black hedgehog, other strange Pokemon, Team Flare, and Yveltal? Yes, I did." Leon said with a shake in his body. The Xatu looked behind them.

"We should inform this to Meka. This vision seems serious than any vision I ever saw." The bird said.

"Do we have to? It might be dangerous even for you, Mirai." The jackal said.

"None sense, it's our job to tell the future to protect this world," Mirai explained.

"It's "your" job, not mine. I didn't ask to have Future Sight, you know?" Leon said with his arms crossed while looking away. The future seeking bird sighed.

"I know but someday the power will help you. It might save your life and many other lives. You're going to evolve one day so you need to be brave and be social with other people." Mirai said then put his wing on Leon's shoulder.

"Ya, you're right. I'll try to be brave but it won't be easy for me." The Riolu said. Both of them went off the forest towards a dojo. They entered to see a 20-year-old woman with short light green hair, brown eyes, had freckles on her nose and pink glasses. She wore a black top, blue shorts, and red running shoes. The woman was using a screwdriver to put a screw inside a small version of a Pokeball with a string attached to the top.

"Rio!" The woman looked to see her two Pokemon running to her.

"What's up?" The inventor asked.

"Rio, Rio, Rio!" Leon said in the Pokemon language with his arms out.

"Um...Mirai, can you tell me what's going on?" The woman asked her Xatu. Mirai put his wings on his trainer's head and projected the vision in her head.

"Whoa, that looks intense. Why was those unknown Pokemon fighting Team Flare? Why in the world was Yveltal there?" The human asked. Both Leon and Mirai shrugged at Meka.

"Looks like I need to close the dojo for a few weeks or more. You two need to get ready, okay?" Meka said then went to her room to pack up. Leon looked at the small Pokeball necklace.

"She's still working on them. How many will she make?" The jackal asked.

"As many as she wants. She already made 4 of the necklaces so I don't think she'll stop anytime soon." The tall bird said.

~A few minutes later~

Meka came out with a yellow backpack.

"Are you two ready?" The inventor asked her two Pokemon.

"Xatu."

"Rio." Both of them said at the same time with a nod. They went outside as Meka put a closed sign on the front entrance.

"I hope this won't be the last time we ever see this place." Meka murmured before turning towards her two Pokemon.

"Now, where should we go first?" The trainer asked with her hand on her chin, thinking. Leon pointed at their Pokeballs.

"Are you saying that we should look for those odd Pokemon?" She asked and the little jackal nodded with a small smile.

"Since there were Kalos Pokemon in that vision, I'm guessing that those odd Pokemon are in this region. Hopefully." Meka said then the three went off to an adventure.

* * *

~At Mobius~

It's been a year since the team went to the Pokemon world. Everything in the planet was normal and Sonic defeating Eggman almost every day. Right now, Shadow the hedgehog was walking with his dog Balto through Station square. Balto's ears went up when he heard

"Eevee!" Then saw an Eevee with a red collar around his neck running towards them with a smile. The Eevee jumped around the normal dog and Mobian with excitement. But the Pokemon was lifted up by a green aura.

"Y-You need to stop running, little buddy." Silver the hedgehog said while panting from running.

"Oh hello, Silver. How have you been?" Shadow asked the time traveler.

"I've been good but with Lucky, he's can be a handful." Silver commented.

"Eevee!" The Eevee shouted like he's offended.

"Well, you are." The silver hedgehog said with a shrug. Lucky had his eyes half-closed with his cheeks puffed.

"Anyways, I'm been busy doing G.U.N missions so nothing much changed." The agent said.

"Oh, that's interesting. It must be tiresome for both of you." The time traveler said.

"Nah, I'm used to it." Then something rang inside Shadow's G.U.N jacket. He pulled out a phone with a message.

"G.U.N texted me that I should go back for another mission." The agent informed before putting the phone back in the pockets.

"Really, already? Looks like you never have a break." Silver commented.

"And the message said that it'll be a solo mission. So I have to leave Balto with you for a few days." The ultimate life form informed.

"Alright, just don't get stuck in another world this time, okay?" The time traveler commented with a wink.

"Don't worry, I'll be back in a few days," Shadow said before waving goodbye to the three.

~In the woods~

The agent was walking straight with his hands in his jacket pockets. From the corner of his eye, he saw something shiny from his left. He jumped back before a metal claw could scratch his left eye. Once Shadow got his balance back, he saw

"Metal Sonic?" Metal was a car length away from Shadow, with his shiny right claw out and red glowing eyes looking at the agent. This Metal had a red stripe on his head since the last Metal was gone when they were teleported to the Pokemon world.

"I was expecting Sonic but you can do for now." Shadow turned to see Eggman in his Eggmobile with Orbot and Cubot. Shadow sighed in frustration

"Look, I'm not planning to skip work this time. At least not on purpose." Shadow said with his eyes half-closed. Then he quickly moved to the right when Metal tried to slash his side. Shadow looked to see that his jacket on the left was slashed opened.

"I paid 40 dollars for this jacket." The agent hissed before turning to Eggman.

"So, you want a fight eh? Well," Takes off his damaged jacket and threw it to the dirty ground. "You got one." He said, ready to fight.

"Alright, Metal 2.0, attack!" Metal 2.0 nodded then both him and Shadow engaged battle.

~10 minutes later~

Both Shadow and Metal 2.0 were standing and staring at each other. Shadow had scratch marks on his sides and arms and Metal had dents on its head. The metal copy lifted his right hand then Shadow's arms forcefully went straight.

"What the?!" He felt like a force was trying to pull him towards Metal but Shadow try to fight it. But his rings on his wrists came off and to Metal. Shadow fell back when the force stopped. Before he could get up, Metal 2.0 stepped on Shadow's stomach and grabbed the agent's wrists in one hand. The robot copy pulled out two rings that looked like Shadow's but these had a counter. When Metal put the rings in Shadow's wrists, he felt a sharp pain through his body.

"Eggman, what the fuck is this?!" The black hedgehog hissed in pain as Metal 2.0 lets go of him.

"It was for Sonic to experiment how much chaos energy you have then it adds more chaos energy inside your body." The doctor explained. The ultimate life form tried to get the rings off but they were stuck like glue. Nausea hits him as the counter hit 70%. His body had a blue aura around his body when it hit 90%. His body wants to do Chaos control but he felt like he's going to explode if he unleashes it. Finally, when it hit 100% he screamed in agony before his body turned blue. A bright light engulfed the area but both Eggman and Metal 2.0 escaped before they get involved. They looked back to see that Shadow was gone and what's left was a burned marking on the dirt ground.

"Was that suppose to happened?" Orbot asked, nervous.

"Well, I don't think so." Eggman typed something in the computer in the Eggmobile.

"The GPS in the rings said that Shadow is on another planet."

"What planet?" Cubot asked.

"He's in the Pokemon world again."

* * *

Shadow slowly wakes up to see that he's in a different forest and he was laying on the tall grass. He slowly stood up and looking around him. In the sky, a flock of Fearows and Spearows flying in the clear blue sky.

"Are those Pokemon? Don't tell me..." The agent gets up but greeted by pain on his wrists. He looked at his wrists to see those fake rings with the counter at 60%. Shadow sighed

 _"I wonder if they'll notice that I'm missing..."_ Shadow got up and started walking through the huge forest. It's been 30 minutes and all he could see were trees and sometimes the forest Pokemon running around. But as he's walking, there was a small black fox with red paws, around its eyes and eyebrows. It had blue eyes and around its neck was a black-like scarf. The fox was running away from something behind it and didn't notice Shadow. The fox tripped the black hedgehog to the ground with the fox under the hedgehog.

"Where did it go?"

"It might be in this direction." Voices in the distance. The fox looked at the hedgehog who was getting up. It smiled then barked

"Zorua!"

"Did you hear that?"

"Ya, it's this way!" The voices said then heard footsteps to them. The Zoura grinned before running to the tall bushes.

"The hell was that?" Shadow asked while rubbing his head. Then two men came out with nets. Their uniforms were orange suits with black gloves and black shoes. Their hair was orange and wearing orange sunglasses.

"What is that?" One of the men asked.

"A mega Zoroark?" One of the men guessed.

"There's no mega Zoroark, you idiot!" One of the men shouted.

"Excuse me?" Shadow asked with confusion.

"Holy crap, it could talk!" One of the men shouted before hiding behind the other man's back.

"Stop being a scared Skitty! Joltik, thunder wave!" Shadow looked down to see a yellow small jumping spider with multiple blue eyes. The next thing he felt was a shock though his body then darkness.

 **What do you all think so far? Good, bad, or okay? If you read Poke-Heroes then yes, this is a back-story for Leon when he was a Riolu and it'll reveal how he got the Future Sight. There will be references from the story in this. And in the Pokemon world, this takes place after Ash won the 8th gym so he didn't go to the league yet. I hope you have a good day/night ^^  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Experimented On

_"Why does it feel like I was in shock therapy? Twice."_ Shadow slowly opens his eyes to see a gray metal ceiling. He slowly sits up to see that he was in a small metal cell with a metal large door.

"Where the hell am I?" The black hedgehog got off of the plain bed he was laying on and to the door.

"This doesn't look like one of G.U.N's prison cells." Then the memory of the two suited men and an unknown Pokemon shocked him.

"Oh great...A Team Galactic knock-off captured me. What will the ultimate life form will do now?" He said with sarcasm in the last sentence before smirking.

"Chaos spear!" Shadow shouted with his arm at the door but nothing happened.

"What? Chaos spear!" Still nothing. The black hedgehog looked at his wrists and saw the fake rings with the counter on 60%.

"Damn...These fake rings block my chaos powers. I guess I could escape the old fashion way." Shadow backed up until his back hits the wall. Then he runs towards the door, trying to ram the door down. But before he even touches the door, someone opened the door and made Shadow hit a wall. The grunts from before jumped in surprise.

"Never see that before." One of the grunts commented. Shadow got up quickly, facing them with a fighting stance.

"Who the hell are you and where am I?" The agent demanded.

"Watch the language. We're just going to do some experiments to know what type of Pokemon you are." One of the grunts said with a thumbs up.

"Experiments? I'm not a Pokemon, I'm a Mobian! You humans should remember us when we saved this planet last year!" The ultimate life form shouted.

"I think that one hit his head a bit too hard on the wall. No creature like you ever saved this planet." One of them said.

 _"What?"_

"Enough talking, go Sunny!" One of them threw a Pokeball then a seed Pokemon came out. It was a small yellow seed with brown stripes on the bottom to over its big black eyes. On top of its head was a growing plant that only had two leaves that spin so it could fly.

"Sunk!" The seed Pokemon shouted with a nasal voice.

"Seriously, what's with you with that Sunkern?" One of the grunts asked.

"Shut up about Sunny! He's more awesome than Joltik! At least Sunny got a nickname." The Sunkern grunt commented with Sunny with a smirk.

"I've known you two for 5 minutes and I can't tell you two apart," Shadow commented with his hand on his head.

"We're off topic. Use your Sunkern or whatever." The Joltik grunt said with a face palm. The ultimate life form smirked while cracking his knuckles.

 _"Sunkerns are one of the weakest Pokemon. This will be easy than fighting robots."_ The Sunkern grunt smirked, thought up the first move.

"Sunny, use bullet seed!" Shadow's eyes widened in surprise

 _"Bullet seed?!"_ The seed Pokemon flew up then rapidly spit out green seeds towards the black hedgehog who was dodging the attacks.

 _"I thought that Sunkerns can't use bullet seed until they evolve?! I'm sure that...Rock, Brock whatever that guy was told all about Pokemon."_ After 5 rounds of seeds, the Sunkern stopped.

"Why can your Sunkern learn bullet seed?" Shadow asked. Sunny flew to cuddle in his trainer's arms.

"We been experimenting on our Pokemon move set. With this, our Pokemon will faint a higher level without a problem." The Sunkern grunt explained with Sunny smirking evilly to Shadow.

 _"Does that mean I could get defeated by a baby Pokemon?...That will not happen!"_ Sunny flew off and looked down on the black hedgehog with the evil smirk.

"Use leaf storm to surround it!" Sunny's trainer ordered.

"Kern!" The seed Pokemon shouted before a tornado of leaves surround Shadow. As the leaves rapidly surround him, Shadow closed his eyes and started thinking.

 _"I can't use my chaos powers but maybe I could use physical damage."_ He stood there to listen his surrounding. He got hit by some leaves but he stood his ground. His black ears perked when he a low chuckle behind him.

"Got ya!" Shadow quickly turned then his fist collided with the Sunkern's face and threw it towards a wall.

"Sunny!" The Sunkern's trainer shouted and ran towards his injured partner. Then the leaves disappeared around Shadow.

"That was nothing." The agent commented. The other grunt smirked at the black hedgehog. Ruby eyes looked at the right hand of the grunt to see an opened Pokeball.

 _"Oh shit!"_

"Joltik, thunder wave!" All Shadow felt was the familiar shock before darkness.

* * *

 _"I really hate that baby spider!"_ The ultimate life form slowly opened his eyes to see that he was in a different area. There was bright lights on the ceiling, the color of the room was pure white and looked like a doctor office. He tried to get up but something kept him down on his back. Ruby eyes looked to see that he was strapped down with metal bars to a white table. _  
_

"Damn..." He silently cursed to himself. His black ears perked when he heard a door opening. He lifted his head to see a tall man with spiky orange hair and silver eyes. He wears a black suit with a furry hood, black pants and black finger-less gloves and black shoes.

"Who the heck are you?" Shadow asked while the man walks closer to him.

"So you can talk. I thought those two were joking around." The man said in an unimpressed voice.

"I can talk because I'm not a Pokemon! Look, I don't know how long it's been but other Mobians like me been in this world and saved it." The agent said to reason to the man.

"I don't know what you're talking about. We never saw creatures like you before. You might be a mega evolution of Zoroark. But then again, why would a mega form be wondering around without its' trainer. And no mega could ever talk before." The leader said to himself. Shadow blinked a few times.

"What the fuck are you saying?"

"With a filthy mouth too. Who taught you to speak?"

"Actually when I was born. I was created by a scientist named Gerald Robotnik." Shadow explained.

"You were created? That explains why you look weird." The leader said. Shadow sighed loudly, this guy isn't making sense.

"Can you let me go? I promise I won't do anything wrong!" The black hedgehog said to try and reason with the man. But that didn't work as the man walks away from him to the door.

"Prepare the experiment." The boss said before he left. Shadow's ears dropped with a confused look. Then a ray came out of the ceiling and pointed to Shadow. Then all he felt was electricity through his body. Shadow screamed in agony, this was more painful than the baby spider's thunder wave. This went on for 3 minutes but it felt like 3 hours to him. He continues screaming while trying to get out. The counter on the rings goes up. Once it hits 100%, Shadow screamed louder before his eyes turned completely black but his pupils were still red. Then he let out a chaos blast and destroyed the whole lab. The boss and the two grunts from before stormed in the now destroyed lab. They saw Shadow's figure rising up from smoke. They froze when the black hedgehog turned to them with those glowing red pupils. Shadow coughed up blood before falling to the cracked ground.

"What was that?" The Sunkern grunt asked while hiding behind the other grunt's back. The boss rubbed under his chin, thinking.

"You two, take him back to the cell. He'll need rest for the next experiment." Shadow was breathing heavily as the blood goes down the side of his mouth. He then felt like he was picked up then walked away. Before he could go to the darkness, he thought

 _"I need to find a way out of here..."_


	3. Chapter 3: Escaping The Lab

Shadow let out a long sigh. He's been in prison for a week but it felt like it's been a year. The people have been putting him in experiments one a day. Shadow almost drowned, almost froze to death, and almost get beaten to death by a Primeape(That he thought it was Knuckles' Primeape but he was wrong). And what's worse, he can't do anything because of those stupid rings that block his chaos powers. Now, he was sitting in the corner with his fur a mess and some bruises still haven't healed. His black ears perked when he heard the door opening.

"Sunk!" Sunny greeted with a tray of food than he was dragging on the hard ground.

"Jolt!" The Joltik (That was nicknamed Arcano about three days ago) greeted with a bottle of water balanced on his back. Shadow growled then turned away. Sunny's owner came in

"Come on, it's not poison, I promise." The Sunkern trainer promised. Shadow side looked at him then looked away. Aracno's owner (Which had now yellow sunglasses to look different) came in

"The boss is waiting." Shadow sighed then gets up. Shadow unwilling follows the two grunts through the halls.

"So, what's today's experiment?" The Sunkern trainer asked.

"Fire." The black hedgehog froze in place. There's no way he could survive that.

"Hey, keep moving." Then Shadow sprinted away.

"Come back here!" One of the grunts shouted. The building was like a maze and sometimes hits dead ends. Shadow soon saw a door at the end of the hallway. He literally jumped in glee then run towards the door. But he bumped into someone and made them hit the ground. Papers were flying and one had a picture of armor that could change to anything for the person and Pokemon. On top of the paper was "Project: A.S.R.A" Shadow looked at the person and froze. It was the boss, Lysandre. The ultimate life form quickly jumped over him and forcefully opened the door. Snowflakes hit his face, he was in a snowy area but Shadow didn't care and continue running in a forest.

~5 minutes later~

Shadow leaned on a tree, breathing heavily for running too much. His ruby eyes saw a sign that said Snowbelle city with an arrow to the right. The black hedgehog smiled before walking to the direction. But he yelled and fell in the snow when electricity hit him. Shadow picked himself up to see the two grunts and Lysandre with a male brown lion with a fire mane.

"Do you really think that you can escape from us?" The boss asked. The ultimate life form only growled and showing his fangs.

"Look like you won't cooperate. Pyroar, get him." The male lion growled then pounced towards Shadow.

~In Snowbelle city~

Ash and the gang were ready to go. After Ash got his eighth badge, it was time to go to the league and become a Pokemon master.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Clement asked everyone.

"Ya of course," Ash said with a thumbs up.

"Pika!" Pikachu said while sitting on his trainer's shoulder. Serena looked through the map.

"We'll be in the league in a few days."

"I can't wait!" Bonnie said in excitement. Both Dedenne and Squishy poked their head out from her mini backpack with smiles

"Dednenne!" The mini mouse said. Squishy jumped a bit but looked in the woods that was nearby. Then both Pikachu and Dedenne looked towards the woods too.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked his partner. Everyone froze once they heard a scream in agony echoed in the woods.

"W-What was that?" The inventor asked, shaking a bit. Then Squishy jumped out then speed to the woods.

"Squishy, wait!" The youngest of the team ran into the woods to get the unknown Pokemon.

"Bonnie!" Her older brother shouted for her.

"Come on," Ash said.

"Right!" Serena said with a nod then the two ran to the woods.

"Guys, wait!" Clement shouted as he slowly runs with them. The three soon saw Bonnie looking ahead. They saw what she was looking at, and froze. A Pyroar was attacking an unknown Pokemon(That looked like a hedgehog) who was breathing heavily with blood and burns coming out some parts of his body.

"What's that?" Serena pulled out her Pokedex and said "Unknown" and so did Ash's. The black hedgehog rushed to the fire lion and kicked it in the head. The Pyroar chomped on the hedgehog's leg which had him hiss in pain. The male lion pushed the hedgehog down with its claws and had fire forming in his mouth. Shadow tried to escape but couldn't. He could feel the heat from the lion's mouth. The black agent closed his eyes, waiting for the fire.

"Greninja, water pulse!" Then water hits the side of the Pyroar and the force made it fly to a tree. The lion tried to get up but a bunch of snow from the tree fell on the lion.

"What?" Lysandre asked in confusion. The 3 trainers and child came out and stood right next to the wounded hedgehog.

"Who are you and why are you hurting this Pokemon?" Ash demanded.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted.

"Can we get this over with?" Arachno's trainer asked the boss.

"No, it'll be a waste of time. And besides, we're near a town and we'll be captured if we fight. Let's go." The boss said with his Pyroar next to him ten they left.

"Don't go, you're still weak." The 3 trainers turned to see Bonnie standing right next to the hedgehog was weakly standing.

"Bonnie, be careful," Clement warned. The hedgehog tried to go but he fell on one knee when he felt pain throughout his body.

"You don't have to stay away from us. You can trust us." Ash said who was next to Bonnie. Shadow looked at them in confusion but then coughed up blood then fall unconscious.

"Oh no, he's losing too much blood!" Clement shouted.

"We need to take him to the Pokemon center!" The performer said.

"Okay, we need to hurry!" The black hair boy said before grabbing Shadow in his arms. As they were running, the ultimate life form opened one eye to see Ash.

 _"Can I trust them?"_ Shadow thought then goes back to darkness once again.

* * *

~Back at Mobius~

It's been a week since anyone has seen Shadow. Silver, Lucky, and Balto went on a search to find the ultimate life form.

"Hmm, something must have happened. Rouge said that she didn't saw him at G.U.N." The silver hedgehog said to himself. The Eevee was playing with the leaves and the normal dog was digging something. The dog came back with two golden rings in his mouth.

"Hey, those are Shadows. Why would he leave them behind?" Silver looked around to see that the area was damaged like there was a battle.

"Maybe Eggman got to do with Shadow?" He asked to himself.

"Eevee!" Lucky came back with a torn up G.U.N jacket.

"Yep." He pulled out his watch and send a group chat. For Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy.

 **"Come by Eggman's base. I think he's got to do with Shadow's disappearance."** Silver texted then send.

Sonic: **Alright, let's kick some egg butt lol!**

Knuckles: **Stop using that slanging, Sonic.**

Sonic: **:(**

Tails: **I'll be there in a few minutes.**

Amy: **Me too! What could I wear?  
**

Silver: **-_- this is why I don't use group chat.** The silver hedgehog looked at Balto and Lucky

"Sorry guys, this might be dangerous for you. So you got to go back to Blaze's dimension." He said. The normal dog nods but the Eevee had his cheeks puffed in frustration.

"Lucky, you're only a year old. You can't fight yet." Lucky lowered his head and looked at his owner with puppy eyes and long ears lowered.

"No, that won't work on me." The Eevee now had fake tears in his black eyes.

~A few minutes later~

Silver and Lucky was standing next to Eggman's base, waiting for the others.

"This will be the last time you can persuade me." Silver said and Lucky smirked. Then Sonic appeared

"What's up guys?" The blue hero said with his usual smirk.

"Sonic!" Amy appeared and crushed the blue blur in a hug.

"Amy, I can't breath!" Sonic said while getting out of Amy's grip. Both Tails and Knuckles came out at the same time.

"So what's the plan?" The echidna asked.

"Hmm, I guess to storm in." The time traveler suggested.

"We did that and we were sent to another world." The two-tail fox said with his eyes half-closed.

"Look, we're going to ask Egghead some quick questions," Sonic said.

~Inside the base~

Both Orbot and Cubot was mopping the hallway until te Mobians broke through the wall.

"Where's Shadow?" Sonic asked the two robots with everyone next to him.

"We accidently sent Shadow back to the Pokemon world!" Cubot shouted in fear as Orbot looks at him with his eyes half-closed.

"Wait, Pokemon world?" Knuckles asked.

"Yes, it's because of chaos control." They all turned to see Eggman with Metal 2.0.

"Why would he go back to the Pokemon world?" The pink hedgehog asked.

"He was forced to. I used a device to experiment how much chaos energy you have and then adds more energy to your body. Since he's made of chaos, he couldn't take more energy so he used chaos controlled to a familiar place." The doctor explained.

"If he's back at the Pokemon world, then he wouldn't worry if he finds Haley and the other trainers." Tails said.

"That's a problem. Since he used chaos controlled too much, he was sent to another time. Shadow could be before or after the events of the time rip." Eggman explained again.

"It looks like we gotta save him," Sonic said while rubbing his nose.

"How? Finding all of the chaos emeralds will take us forever to find them." Knuckles pointed out.

"I've been working on a machine to send you there. I calculated where he landed in the Pokemon world." Eggman informed.

"But if all of us go, then we'll be leaving Eggman to rule Mobius." The yellow fox pointed out.

"True. We can't trust him." Silver said with his arms crossed.

"I promise that I won't rule the planet. Besides, it'll be boring without killing an enemy first." Eggman promised. Sonic blinked a few times

"Gee thanks." He said sarcastically.

~In the another room~

The Mobians and the Eevee were standing together around a circle while Eggman was working the machines.

"Are you sure this? Have you even tried this before?" Amy asked.

"Well...No, but we'll find out soon."

"I just hope we won't get separated like last time." The red echidna said.

"Alright, it's ready" Orbot informed.

"Hold it, how will we get back home?" Silver asked. Cubot shrugged

"Use Shadow to chaos control I guess." Then a bright light from the circle engulfed the group to the Pokemon world once again.

 **I hope you enjoyed this! Thank you for the feedback and support. I was thinking of making the two grunts (That owns Sunny and Arcano) into important characters. Because in Poke-heroes, Sunny and Arcano are important characters. (Aracno will appear on episode 11) So I'll name them in the future of the story. Anyways, have a good day/night ^^**


	4. Chapter 4: The Lazy Lion

The Mobians appeared in the sky, which everyone falls towards the ground. Silver used his telekinesis to stop himself at the last minute. He sighed but Sonic, Knuckles, Lucky and Amy landed on top of the silver hedgehog. Tails used his two tails to float down safely.

"Show off." The echidna said.

"Hey, I'm not the first one to be a pillow!" The blue hedgehog said with excitement.

"Get off of me!" Silver shouted which everyone got off of him.

"At least we weren't separated like last time," Amy commented.

"True but where are we?" The team was in a middle of a field.

"Do you think we're in Sinnoh?" The yellow fox asked. They saw two pandas with a leaf on the side of their mouths, running past the group as they play.

"I guess that's a no. I don't remember those Pokemon." The guardian pointed out.

"Do we have to learn like a million more Pokemon again?" The blue hedgehog asked while complaining.

"Of course, it's not like learning will kill you." The pink hedgehog said while rubbing Sonic on the shoulder.

"But it was a pain," Sonic complained again.

"Guys listen if we're in the past then we can't interact with anything. If we do then time will get messed up." The time traveler explained.

"Oh great, now it's time travel junk. What's next? I'll lose my memories or something?" The blue hero asked in annoyance.

"That's impossible, only a time lord could do that." Silver answered.

"We're wasting time, we need to get moving." Knuckles said.

"You're right. But we need to know where we are first." Tails then used his two tails to fly to the sky for a better view.

"See anything?" Amy called out to Tails.

"It looks like a huge region. Hey, I can see a town from here!" The fox informed then fly safely down.

"Alright, we can find clues about where Shadow is," Sonic said. Everyone was walking towards the town until

"Lucky? Where are you?" The silver hedgehog called out to his Eevee.

"I'll find him for you." The yellow kitsune said then went into the forest to find Lucky.

"Luck? Where are you?" Tails spotted the Eevee froze in place.

"What's...Wrong." The fox saw a male brown lion with his mane red and orange like fire. The lion was eating an oran berry with his tail wagging. Tails grabbed Lucky and hide behind a tree.

 _"What Pokemon was that?"_ He poked his head out just to see the lion right next to his face. The kitsune jumped back and landed on his behind. The fire lion walks towards Tails as the fox crawls backward.

"Lucky, go to the others." Tails whispered. The Eevee nodded then run to the others. The lion stopped to yawn then lays down with his eyes closed. Of course, the yellow fox was confused.

"You're not going to eat me or something?" Tails asked as he goes closer to the lion. The male lion opened one eye to look at Tails.

"Py?" The lion spoke.

"Py? Is that part of your name?" The kitsune asked.

"Pyroar." The lion yawned again and closed his eye.

"Pyroar? That's a cool name!" Tails said with excitement. Pyroar only flicked his long tail. Tails looked at Pyroar's fire mane.

 _"I wonder..."_ He held his hand near the mane and didn't felt any heat. He then put his hand on the lion's head then Tails heard Pyroar purring.

"You like that?" The fox asked while chuckling. Then Pyroar got up and nuzzles Tails in the face like a normal cat.

"Aww, you're nothing than a giant cat." The two-tailed fox commented. Then the Mobians and Eevee came out

"Don't worry Tails, we're...What?" They saw Tails petting a male lion with a fire mane.

"Can we keep him?" The kitsune asked with a smile.

"Of course not! We can't interact with anything in the past." Silver said.

"Oh come on, he looks harmless," Amy said. The time traveler tapped his chin as he's thinking

"Would Jikan-Tori come to another planet to restore time?" He asked himself.

"Who's Jikan-Tori?" Knuckles asked.

"Jikan-Tori was made when Mobius was made. It watches over the timeline to protect it if a person travels through time." Silver explained.

"So it's a guardian, so what's the big deal?" The echidna asked.

"The big deal is that Jikan-Tori comes to the traveler and kill the person. Just to restore time." The time traveler explained. Everyone's (Except Pyroar) reaction was shocked.

"Why do giant monsters always trying to kill us?" Sonic asked.

"How about we go to that village to find out clues about Shadow," Amy said to remind why they're here.

"Oh ya, I forgot. Let's go Lucky." Silver said to the Eevee who was playing with Pyroar's tail.

"Let's go, Pyroar." They walked for a few steps and noticed that the fire lion wasn't following them. He was just rolling around and stretching.

"Come on, Pyroar." The kitsune said but Pyroar was still rolling.

"Maybe he's captured already?" Sonic guessed.

"But what kind of trainer leaves their Pokemon in the middle of a forest?" Amy asked.

"He might have evolved recently. Some Pokemon personalities can change after they evolved." Knuckles guessed. Both of the silver hedgehog and Eevee looked at each other confused.

"Do you have any idea what they're talking about?" Silver asked. Lucky shook his head.

"You can't stay here, Pyroar. If your trainer left you, I could take care of you if you want." Tails promised to the lion. The male lion looked at him then shrug and got up.

"Alright, let's go."

~In Santalune City~

Meka, Leon, and Mirai arrived at the city from Lumiose City.

"We finally arrived! Now, let's find those odd Pokemon!" The Xatu nodded while the Riolu was slowly nodding. The human went to the left while her Pokemon went to the right.

"Man, there's so many people in this city," Leon said while getting closer to Mirai.

"Of course it is, it's a city." The Xatu said raising a brow.

"Oh...I know that." The jackal said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"What did I told you about not being scared all of the time?"

"I know what you said. But being scared a normal thing for all living creatures." Leon said.

"I'm aware of that. I even get scared sometimes but being scared of everything isn't an excuse." Mirai said with his eyes half-closed. They both stopped when a flash of two Pyroars fighting each other and roaring. The Xatu was caught out of surprise when the Riolu screamed out of fear.

"Leon, it's okay." The bird said to calm down the jackal. Meka came running towards them.

"What's wrong? I heard Leon's scream." Mirai shook his head while sighing.

"Was it future sight again?" She asked. Mirai and Leon nods. They saw an Eevee wearing a red collar was wondering around with a confused look.

"Hey little guy, are you lost?" Meka asked the Eevee. The puppy-like Pokemon nods with his long ears down.

"How we can help you find your trainer?" Meka offered with her Xatu smiling and Riolu nodding.

"Eve!" The Eevee shouted with a grin. They then looked around for a few minutes until

"Lucky, where are you?" A male voice called out.

"Eve!" The Eevee jumped in excitement.

"Oh is that your trainer?" They followed the voice and Meka, Mirai, and Leon stopped when they found the owner. It was a humanoid silver hedgehog with yellow eyes and pot-like hair. The hedgehog was wearing white gloves and boots.

"There you are, Lucky." Lucky jumped into the hedgehog's arms.

"What did I told about wondering?" The hedgehog asked. The Eevee gave him the puppy eyes. The silver hedgehog sighed

"Alright but don't wonder off again." The hedgehog noticed the human and her two Pokemon.

"Oh hello." Meka, Mirai, and Leon stood there while staring at the hedgehog. It was silent for a moment until Meka murmured:

"This adventure will be weird."

* * *

Shadow was slowly waking up and saw a Pikachu looking at him.

"Alex?" The black hedgehog quickly got up then headbutted the mouse.

"Ow..."

"Pi..." Both of them said while holding on their now sore forehead. Shadow saw that the Pikachu didn't have the curve on the lightning bolt tail. The mouse shook his head and looked at Shadow with a smile.

"Pikachu!" The Pikachu said.

"Um...Hello." The ultimate life form looked around to see that he was in a hospital room.

"How did I get here?" He then remembers those kids.

"Oh ya." Shadow got out of the bed and saw that his fur was neat and his bruises were gone.

"Pi!" The Pikachu said to get Shadow's attention.

"What?" The yellow mouse jumped out bed and pointed to the door.

"You want me to follow you?" The Pikachu nodded. Both of them went out and went to the front entrance. The Pikachu stopped when he saw the little girl from earlier.

"Pikachu?" She noticed both Pikachu and Shadow. "You're awake!" The little girl shouted in glee then ran to the hedgehog.

"You were the girl with those trainers, right?" Shadow asked.

"Whoa...You can talk!" The girl shouted in excitement.

"Oh sorry. I forgot that you people on this planet aren't used to "Pokemon" talking in tongue." The hedgehog apologized.

"Don't apologize. We're used to meeting talking Pokemon." (Yes, in this the movies happened.)

"Well, my name is Shadow the hedgehog." Shadow introduced himself.

"My name is Bonnie," Both Dedenne and Squishy poked out their heads "And this is Dedenne and Squishy." The two Pokemon greeted. Shadow tilted his head in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked.

"I just...Never saw those Pokemon before." The ultimate life form admitted.

"Oh, so you are a Pokemon? What region are you from?" She asked.

"I'm not a Pokemon. But I got on Sinnoh one time." Shadow explained.

"So you're from another planet?" Bonnie asked with both Pikachu and Dednene tilting their heads.

"Bonnie, where are you?" A male voice called out.

"Coming! Come on." Bonnie grabbed Shadow's hand and dragged him to the main hall to the hospital. He saw the 3 trainers from earlier waiting.

"Oh hello, how are you feeling?" The female trainer asked Shadow.

"I'm fine, thanks," Shadow informed them.

"Whoa, you can talk!" The female trainer said in excitement. Then a blonde geek trainer greeted next

"I never have seen this type of Pokemon before. What's your name?" The blonde trainer asked.

"Shadow the hedgehog, nice to meet you." Shadow introduced.

"My name is Serena." Serena introduced with a smile.

"My name is Clement." Clement introduced with a smile while fixing his glasses. Shadow turned to see the black haired kid from earlier that carried him.

"And my name is Ash Ketchum." Ash introduced with a smirk. Then the Pikachu jumped into his shoulder

"And this is my partner Pikachu."

"Pika!" The mouse Pokemon said with a smirk.

 _"Ash Ketchum? Where had I heard that name before?"_

"So Shadow, why did those people hurt you?" Clement asked the black hedgehog.

"Those people?" Then the memories of Team Flare torturing him.

"Hey Shadow, you're shaking." Bonnie pointed out.

"Huh? Oh sorry," He calmed himself down "I'll tell you everything."

 **I hope you like this chapter. Sorry, for this took long. I was busy and away from the internet. And yes there will be AshXSerena and SonicXAmy moments in the future chapters. Anyways, have a good day/night ^^**


	5. Chapter 5: The Tricky Pokemon

After Shadow told the gang the whole story

"Oh my, that's terrible," Serena said with pity for Shadow.

"Those people shouldn't do those things to Pokemon or other creatures," Ash said with anger to Team Flare.

"Pika!" Pikachu said with anger. Shadow had his arms crossed while looking down. The memories of Team Flare came back and shook a bit.

 _"Why am I like this? I was experimented by Gerald and his team on me when I was born. So why am I scared now? Then again, Gerald had to experiment on me because he said that I was dying. And I didn't remember or do that over and over..."_ Then he felt a hand on his arm and turned to see Bonnie with a concerned look.

"Don't worry Shadow, you're safe with us. We'll protect you from those horrible people." The little girl promised and smiled.

"Ya, no matter what we'll fight," Ash promised. Both Serena and Clement nodded in agreement. Shadow blinked a few times

"But why? You don't even know me that long." The ultimate life form pointed out.

"We helped a lot of Pokemon that we didn't know them much," Serena said.

"And we fought against legendaries before. Of course, we'll help you." Clement said. The black hedgehog looked at them in amazement. These kids are around 10 and Bonnie is around 6 and they fought legendaries? Shadow smiled

"Thanks. It might be a long adventure, though." He informed them.

"We don't care how long it'll take. We want you to find your friends and return home." Bonnie said with a grin. The ultimate life form couldn't help but smile back. Serena looked the Pokedex.

"We could go to Couirway town. But we need to get Shadow a winter coat because it'll take awhile." The performer explained.

"I don't need a coat. Mobians can survive the cold longer than humans." Shadow explained.

"But we gotta get one, to be sure," Clement said. The gang went inside a boutique and Serena and Bonnie is helping to find Shadow's coat.

"Hmm...Hey Shadow, do you like this or this?" Serena held up two coats. The right was black with a large hood and the left was a long light blue. Shadow was about to pick until

"Or how about this?" Bonnie held up a Mightyena coat. The black hedgehog held a chuckle.

"I'm sorry but I don't think that won't fit me." Shadow apologized while trying to not smile.

"Are you sure? It'll look good on you." Bonnie said with a grin.

"I'm sure," Shadow said with a smirk.

"Those two getting along really good," Clement said, enjoying seeing this with Ash.

"Have you heard the Zoura came back?" The boys turned to the voice and saw two women picking out clothes while talking.

"Really? I thought it got captured by a group of people?" One of the women asked.

"It escaped and went back to the Pokemon village today."

"A Zoura in Pokemon village?" The inventor questioned.

"And it got captured by a group of people?" Both boys looked at Shadow who was putting on the black coat.

"Well, he kinda looks like a Zoroark." The black-haired trainer commented.

"Hey Shadow," The boys went to Shadow.

"Did Team Flare said something to you like a Zoura or a Zoroark?" Ash asked.

"Now that you mention it, they kept telling me that I look like a mega form of Zoroark or something." The black hedgehog explained. The inventor and the black-haired trainer looked at each other then back to the rest of the gang.

"Hey, guys, how about we go to this place called Pokemon village?" Ash asked them.

"The Pokemon village?" Serena looked at the map.

"It says that it's a secret village, home to runaway Pokemon who been mistreated by cruel trainers. Legends says that no one has ever found it." The performer explained.

"Those poor Pokemon..." Bonnie said sadly. Shadow placed his hand on top of the little girl's head.

"It's okay. Those Pokemon is in peace now." The ebony hedgehog said with a smile. Bonnie looked at him then smiled back.

"You're right. Thanks, Shadow." The little girl said with a grin.

"How about we go to route 20? Some say the Pokemon village is there." Clement pointed out while they're looking at the map.

"Alright, let's get ready."

~A few minutes later~

They entered the route which is a large forest.

"Are you sure that Pokemon village is in this forest?" Shadow asked.

"I'm sure...At least I think." Clement murmured the last part as he looks at the map. Then something got on top of Shadow's head. He looked to see Squishy resting on his head.

"Looks like Squishy likes you," Bonnie commented.

They all stopped when they heard bushes ahead rustled. Then a Primeape came out of the bushes, looking at the gang intensely.

"What?! Why is there a Primeape in a forest?" Serena questioned. Then the Primeape comes charging them with its' fist up. Shadow suddenly got in front of Bonnie to protect her.

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt!" Ash shouted. The yellow mouse jumped up and let a thunderbolt and hit the light brown monkey

"PIKACHU!" The Primeape got turned into a small black and red fox. After the thunderbolt stopped, the fox coughed up some smoke before falling to its back with swirls on its eyes.

"A Zoura?" Serena questioned. The Zoura sat up and shook off the soot off its' fur.

"We're sorry about that. You were going to attack us." Ash apologized.

"Pika..." The yellow mouse apologized too. The Zoura was talking in Pokemon language. Squishy then touched Shadow's left ear and Shadow heard a boy voice from the Zoura.

"I was protecting the village from intruders." The Zoura said.

 _"What the? Did I just heard that Pokemon talking?"_ Shadow thought with a confused look. The fox looked at Shadow with surprise.

"What? How did that weird guy escape that team?" The black hedgehog eyes widened. He remembered he heard "Zoura" before the grunts found him. He clenched his fists and ground his teeth.

"You!" The ultimate life form burst out.

"Oh, crap!" The Zoura ran away.

"Get back here!" Shadow quickly chased after it. Squishy got caught off guard, it fell off of Shadow's head and into the snow.

"Shadow, come back!" Bonnie shouted but Shadow was already gone.

* * *

"Get back here!" Shadow shouted as he runs after the fox. The Zoura quickly turned left and Shadow turned there to see a bunch of Pidgey. He looked around to try to find the transforming fox. His eyes spotted a Pidgey that looks very nervous with sweat.

"Got ya!" Shadow grabbed the nervous Pidgey while the other Pidgey flew away. The Pidgey in Shadow's hands transformed into Zoura and bit hard the black hedgehog's hands. Shadow let go and the fox ran away. The ultimate life form growled in frustration. The Zoura stopped to catch his breath. His huge black ears perked when he heard footsteps behind a huge boulder. The fox growled then turned into Ninetails, to fight the weird Pokemon. Then he jumped back when the boulder was lifted by the black hedgehog with one hand. The transforming fox froze when he looked at the hedgehog's eyes. Those black and red glowing eyes. The hedgehog threw the boulder to the fox. The fox jumped out of the way and growled at the hedgehog. The fox rushed to the hedgehog. Before the "Ninetails" could get to Shadow, the black hedgehog grabbed the fox's paws and threw him behind. But after that, Shadow's chest tightened. Shadow coughed up blood as his eyes returned to normal.

 _"W-What's happening? I-I can't breath!"_ Then the Ninetails' tails hit Shadow and send him flying. The black hedgehog hit the dirty ground with a quick scream. The fox smiled then walk to the struggling hedgehog with fire in his mouth. But then, a Hawlucha jumped down from the trees and got in front of Shadow. The "Ninetails" growled while the fighting bird looked at the fox with challenge look. When the trainers came out, the Ninetails transformed in Zoura then run away.

"Shadow, are you okay?" Bonnie asked, sitting right next to the hedgehog. Shadow slowly got up

"Ya, I'm fine."

"Shadow, why did you try to attack that Zoura?" Serena asked with a frown. Both Clement and Ash behind looked at him with frowns. Pikachu looked at Shadow with a frown while Hawlucha had his arms crossed.

"I'm sorry. That Zoura was the reason why I got captured by Team Flare. I just...Couldn't control myself." The black hedgehog apologized with his ears down.

"I think we should go back to Snowbelle city," Clement said to change the subject.

"Ya, you're right," Ash said. Squishy jumped on Shadow's head again and lay down.

* * *

~Somewhere in the forest~

A large field of Pokemon was around. The area had no snow, it was like Spring in the field. The Zoura from earlier was waiting at the entrance. His blue eyes picked up a shadow of a human with hair like a Zoroark. The fox jumped up and wags his bushy tail. But the shadow was a Zoroark that transformed into a human so it could get food for the Pokemon. The Zoura lay back down with his head down. A Foongus and a Lombre watched this.

"Poor little guy. It's been almost a year now, and he's still waiting for his trainer." The Foongus commented with pity.

"It'll break his heart if he heard that his trainer is dead for months..." The Lombre whispered. But the Zoura heard that and looked at them with widened eyes.

~With the gang~

Shadow was behind the group as they walk through the forest. The black hedgehog sighed

"They probably hate me now...Do you think so, Squishy?" Shadow asked the cell Pokemon but it's sleeping.

"I guess so..."

 **"YOU LIAR!"** A voice shouted through the forest that only Shadow and Pikachu heard. Everyone stopped to see Pokemon running away from behind them.

"What's going on?" Clement asked.

"I don't know, we gotta find out," Ash said then everyone ran to where the Pokemon was running away from. They got to a field where a large Ninetails in the middle, snarling.

"Is that the Zoura from earlier?" Serena questioned. Ash and Pikachu walked closer

"Zoura, I don't know what's going on, but we can help you. We promise." The black-haired trainer promised.

"Pika!" The mouse promised too. The Ninetails was still snarling

"Liars, all liars! N is not dead! He'll return! He will!" The fox let out flamethrower towards the trainer and Pikachu. Before the fire hit, Shadow grabbed them and got them down.

"I'm going to handle this, faker."

 _"Did I just say to Ash faker? I swear those two are similar."_ Shadow took two steps forward.

"Zoura, I know the truth hurts but it's what it is." The black hedgehog said. The fox snarls

"Liar! He's coming back!" The fox then charges towards Shadow with his fangs and claws out. But before the fox got to him, Shadow punched the fox on the jaw so hard that the fox rolled on his back. The black hedgehog moved his hand around to check if it's broken or not.

"Everyone dies, even if it's sudden. Your trainer doesn't want you to be in denial. But you can't forget the person but you can remember the good times you had with each other." Shadow explained.

"He's not..." The Zoura then remember when he opened his eyes for the first time, he saw his trainer with a smile.

"Hello, little one. My name is N and I will take care of you." Then after that, the memories of them in Pokemon battles, making Pokepuffs and playing in his trainer's room. But when his trainer put him in the village

"Please promise to be good while living here. I promise I'll come back." The Zoura's trainer promised. The Zoura nodded as he saw his trainer left. Tears formed in the fox's eyes before he turned back into Zoura. Then the fox bawls like a river while wailing. The gang was shocked to see this and both Bonnie and Serena teared up. The ultimate life form picked up the crying fox and hugged him.

"There, there..." Shadow whispered while rubbing the Zoura's back. Squishy watched this in curiosity then jumped down to Bonnie.

~Later~

The gang went back to the Pokemon center. Shadow was sitting on the steps with the Zoura sleeping in his lap. The black hedgehog's ears perked when he heard the door opened and

"Hey, Shadow," Shadow turned to see the gang with smiles.

"Hi, guys." The black hedgehog said with a wave.

"So, are you ready to go tomorrow?" Clement asked.

"Really? I thought you were mad at me." The ultimate life form assumed.

"Of course not! We were just shocked about what happened." Ash explained.

"And besides, you're our friend and we're on a mission to find your friends and t you home." Bonnie reminded with a grin. Shadow smiled back

"Thanks." The Zoura woke up with a yawn.

"Hey, Zoura, can I ask you a question?" The black hedgehog asked. The fox looked at him listening.

"I know that I tried to attack you earlier, I'm so sorry about that." Shadow apologized. The Zoura smiled, meaning he forgive him.

"How about you travel with us?" The black fox stared at him for a minute before grinning and shouted

"Zoura!" The fox jumped on the hood of Shadow's coat before getting on Shadow's shoulder.

"I'll take that as a yes." Everyone laughed.

 **I hope you like this chapter. I know the last chapter was like two or three days ago so sorry if this was rushed. But for the past few days, I haven't been feeling good. But writing this made me better. And yes, Sonic will get a Pokemon maybe in the next chapter. But he'll fight with his Pokemon in battles. I felt like he'll get bored of saying commands for battles. So with them in Kalos, he'll have a Pokemon (So will Knuckles and maybe Amy in the future) The Sonic team and the XYZ gang will meet up in the future since it'll take them awhile to meet up. Zygarde will appear but at the semi finale(Which will have parts) Anyways, have a good day/night ^^**


	6. Chapter 6: Sword in the stone

"This will be a weird adventure." Meka murmured. She, Leon, and Mirai were staring at the humanoid silver hedgehog with an Eevee.

"Um...Hello?" Silver asked waving his hand in front of her face.

"What?" Meka questioned.

"Wait! I wasn't supposed to interact with anyone in the past! How did I mess up that?" The silver hedgehog asked with sweat on is forehead.

"I'm going to say it again, 'What'?" The human woman asked with a question mark above her head.

"Eve..." The Eevee sighed loudly.

"I-I'm sorry, ma'am. But I gotta find my friends." Silver grabbed Lucky then run away.

"Um...I didn't see that coming." Leon said with a confused look.

"I agree," Mirai said with a confused tone in his voice. Silver and Lucky hid behind a house

"That was close." Silver commented while wiping the sweat off of his forehead.

"Eve." Lucky pointed that made Silver's eye twitch. Tails were trying to pull Pyroar from eating the restaurant food

"No Pyroar, those are not for you." Tails said while pulling the lion from the food. Both Sonic and Amy was looking through a boutique window.

"Look at the cute clothes!" Amy geeked out.

"Ya...Sure." Sonic rolled his eyes. Knuckles was asking the people about Shadow. Later, the gang met up.

"Shadow isn't here. The people kept on telling me that's a "Zoroark" or something." The echidna explained.

"He couldn't have gone far. But then again, it's been a week or so." Tails saw that Pyroar was walking towards the exit.

"Pyroar, don't go too far." The yellow fox said to the lion.

"Maybe we should buy Pokeballs. So Pyroar could listen to you." Amy said while watching the fire lion leaving.

"You're right. We may even meet other Pokemon that want to travel with us." Tails said. Then he remembered Kirlia(Or Gardevoir)

"I wonder how our old Pokemon are right now." The fox commented. Then Amy and Knuckles remembered their Pokemon. The echidna's Primeape and the pink hedgehog's Plusle and Minun.

"They're probably doing great right now."

"Hey, um, that girl with a Riolu and Xatu is staring at us." The blue hero pointed out. Everyone turned to see Meka with her two Pokemon in the distance.

"That's the girl I met earlier." Silver explained with more sweat on his forehead as she comes to them.

"Hello there." Meka greeted the Mobians. Mirai bowed to greet them while Leon was hiding behind him.

"Oh hello." Amy greeted first with a smile.

"I heard that you're looking for a friend from the villagers. Maybe we can help." The human trainer offered with the Xatu nodding. The Mobians looked at each other

"Can we have a minute?" The Mobians huddle up.

"Is it strange that this woman is offering help even though we just met?" Knuckles asked.

"Then again, we had help from the four trainers when we first got here." Tails said.

"I didn't have a chose cause I was paralyze-ing that Ursaring in fear. To save Haley and Typhoon." Sonic lied while rubbing his nose.

"You're still telling _that_ story?" Amy asked with her eyes half-closed.

"Well, I guess we don't have a chose. We don't know this region and I don't know what the heck is going on." Silver commented.

"Eevee." Lucky agreed with a nod. They turned to the trainer

"Alright, you can help." Tails said with a grin.

"That's good! First thing, what does your friend looks like?" Meka asked them.

"He's around our height, have black fur with red stripes and red eyes." Knuckles described.

"That sounds like a Zoroark with red eyes." The human said.

"Every single time!" Knuckles shouted with his arms out.

"Before we go, let's get Pokeballs and get Pyroar." The kitsune planned. Both Meka's and Mirai's eyes widened

"Wait...You got a Pyroar?" The human asked.

"Yes. He isn't captured yet but we decided to let him travel with us." Sonic informed them.

"Oh, really? Where did you find him?" Meka asked.

"In the forest not far away," Amy informed.

 _"Hmm, I don't think that Pyroar is Lysandre's. So, that's a good thing."_ Meka thought her her hand on her chin.

"Hello?" Silver asked.

"Oh, sorry. Now, there haven't been reports of creatures like you walking around. So, your friend might be hiding somewhere in this region." The inventor guessed.

"No reports of us? I guess we are in the past." Sonic guessed. Meka pulled out a map

"We could go to Lumiose City first. We just got back from there." The human informed them while showing the map to them. Lucky went to greet the Riolu but Leon hid behind Meka.

"Okay, hopefully, we'll find Shadow soon." Silver said as he picks Lucky up in his arms.

"Alright, let me get supplies before we leave," Meka said before her and her two Pokemon follow her to the Pokemart. While that, Pyroar returned with Oran berries stains around his mouth.

"Hello, Pyroar. I see you ate a lot of berries." Tails commented while petting the lion. Meka and her Pokemon came out with bags in their hands.

"We got food, supplies, and Pokeballs for all of you." Mirai used Psychic to lift one Pokeballs for each Mobian.

"What's this?" Silver asked while him and the Eevee looking at the ball.

"That's a Pokeball. It's what you use to capture Pokemon and add them to your team." Knuckles explained.

"You can get Lucky into your team by hitting him with the ball." Tails explained.

"Really?" Silver bumped the ball lightly on Lucky's head "Like this?" Then the ball opened and the Eevee turned a red aura then got into the ball.

"Oh, my chaos! W-What happened to him?!" Silver shouted, freaking out. The button glowed three times before sparkles came out.

"I-Is he..." Silver trailed off while holding the ball close.

"He's fine. Just throw the ball and shouted "Come out, Lucky" or something like." Amy explained. The time traveler shouted before throwing the Pokeball

"Come on out, Lucky!" The ball opened and Lucky came out.

"Lucky!" Silver quickly hugged the Eevee.

"Eevee?" Lucky asked with a confused look.

"I'm guessing this is his first time?" Meka asked.

"Yep." The Mobians said at the same time. Sonic looked at the Pokeball in his hand.

"Alright Pyroar, it's your turn." Tails said to the lion. Pyroar yawned before pressing the Pokeball with his nose as he gets into it. The button glowed three times before sparkles came out.

"Alright! I caught a Pyroar!" The fox shouted in excitement. Tails threw the Pokeball

"Come out, Pyroar!" The lion Pokemon came out.

"Let's go!" They all walked a few steps before the Pyroar didn't follow.

"Pyroar, let go." The fox repeated but the lion yawned before stretching.

"This will take a while." Tails sighed.

* * *

~An hour later~

They got to Lumiose city. The Mobians and trainer asked around for Shadow. But there wasn't a sign of him.

"We could ask one more person then we'll get out of the city." Sonic dealt. They spotted two guys with matching orange hair and they looked identical. Both of them were wearing casual clothing with sunglasses. Beside them were a Sunkern and a yellow jumping spider.

"Excuse me, sirs." The Mobians went up to them and their eyes widened.

"Dude, am I seeing what you're seeing?" One of the guys whispered.

"Hello, sirs. My name is Amy Rose." Amy greeted them.

"My name is Blitz. And this is my brother Blatt." Blitz introduced them. The Sunkern looked to see the Riolu then that Riolu hid behind his master.

"We're trying to find a friend of ours. His name is Shadow, has black fur with red stripes and red eyes." Tails described to them. Blatt sweats them they said so did his Sunkern.

"Sorry, we never saw a creature like that." Blitz apologized with a calm voice.

"Well, thanks for the help. See ya." Silver said before they all walked away.

"Should we inform Lysandre about this?" Blatt asked his brother.

"Kern?" Sunny asked Arachno.

"Hmm...Not now. We're on our day off. I don't feel like working right now." Blitz said with his eyes half-closed so did his Joltik.

* * *

~A few hours later~

They went through Camphrier town but no luck there either. They stopped at route 6 to rest for a bit.

"How come no one sees a walking, talking black hedgehog?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, he can hide in "the shadows"." Silver joked but nobody laughed.

"Anyways, I'm sure that we'll him very soon. We just gotta be patient." Tails tell them as he gives Pyroar berries. Amy noticed that Meka, Mirai, and Sonic was gone.

"Where did they go?" The pink hedgehog asked.

"They said that they went for a short walk." The echidna informed as Lucky was trying to play with the scared Leon.

~With Sonic~

"This is boring." The blue hero commented as he walks with his arms behind his head.

"But we just walked for 5 minutes," Meka commented. Mirai stopped and looked at the 5-foot grass.

"What is it, Mirai?" The human and bird looked in the grass to see a Honedge wandering around.

"Whoa, a Honedge! I never saw one in person before." Meka whispered. Sonic looked through the grass and saw the sword Pokemon.

"What's that?" The blue hedgehog asked.

"That's a Honedge. It's a sword Pokemon and legends say that when a knight is killed, their spirits goes into their swords and become Honedge." The human explained.

"A sword Pokemon?" Sonic whispered to himself. The Honedge turned to see the three. As defends, it took out its scabbard and pointed its sharp edge towards the intruders.

"Whoa, whoa. Easy there, we're just passing by." Sonic said with his arms out. The Honedge's eye looked at them with suspicious.

"It's true. I swear in knight's honor." The blue hero promised. The sword's eye widened when it heard "Knight's honor". It put back in the scabbard and went to Sonic with excitement. The blue blur guesses that the Honedge was excited to meet another that was in the medieval times.

"Ya, I went to the medieval times a few years ago. It was a pretty good era." Sonic explained to the floating sword. The Honedge spun around in glee.

"I was a knight with a sword that's like you," Sonic said. _"At least this sword doesn't talk."_ The sword Pokemon backed up like it gasped.

"That's true. I fought dragons, bandits, and even a Black Knight." The hero explained more. The blue cloth on the sword waved like it was happy.

"And even at one point, I was king. But I declined the offer so I could go home." Sonic explained with a smirk. The Honedge backed up then bent down with the cloth around it like it was bowing to Sonic. Meka and Mirai watched this with smiles

"I have no idea what's going on but I like this," Meka said to her bird. The tall bird nodded in agreement. The sword Pokemon went closer and pointed to the Pokeball that was in Sonic's hand.

"You want to travel with me?" Sonic asked. The Honedge spun around again with the blue cloth waving.

"I never had a Pokemon before. But I'm glad that you'll be my first." The hero said. The sword bowed in honor. Sonic grabbed the hilt of the sword and rose it to the sky like a knight. Sonic chuckled and Honedge's eye was closed and moving around, laughing with him. It wrapped its cloth around Sonic's arm like it was hugging. But when the cloth made contacted, the hero suddenly felt weak and sick to his stomach. Meka and Mirai saw this

"Mirai, use psychic!" The bird used to move to get the sword away from the now weak hedgehog. Honedge was confused but it looked at the blue cloth.

"What happened?" Sonic asked as he rubs his head.

"I forgot to mention that if the cloth wraps around you, it'll drain your life force. Luckily for you, it'll make you weak." Meka explained. The sword started to tear up then run away.

"Honedge, wait!" The hero shouted but his legs were weak to run after it.

"Don't worry, once you're better we'll find it." The human promised.

"Xatu." Mirai pointed to an old grave that wasn't far away from where the sword was. They got to it and it said "Mordred Pendragon"

"I think I heard about him." Sonic started to walk to where the sword was going.

"Wait, you're still weak," Meka informed.

"If I don't push myself too much. Tell everyone I'll be back soon." He started to jog on the trail. He got to route 7 and saw the sword floating on the trail.

"Honedge!" The Honedge backed up then started to run away.

"Hey!" Sonic started to run to get the sword. The Honedge stopped to see a Snorlax sleeping on the bridge. It jumped over the Snorlax and continue running away.

"Damn." Sonic cursed under his breath. He used his spin dash to get on top of the Snorlax and sees Honedge going into a cave. The hero jumped down and used his speed to get to the cave without a problem.

"Honedge!" Sonic shouted in the cave with an echo. The sword continues running

"Mordred!" The made the Honedge stop and turned to Sonic with a saddened look.

"I saw your grave. Look, I know it wasn't your fault. It just made me a bit weak, that's all." Sonic said who was walking to the sword. Mordred shakes no.

"I've been electrocuted, fall from heights without a parachute, burned and gotten broken bones. So being a bit weak is nothing to me." The blue hedgehog explained. The sword's eye widened

"It's a long story. So, do you still want to be my first Pokemon?" The hero asked, showing Mordred the Pokeball. The sword began to tear up again and spun around.

"I'll take that as a yes," Sonic said chuckling. Mordred used the cloth to press the button then get sucked into the ball. The button glowed three times before sparkles came out.

"Alright! I caught my first Pokemon!" Sonic shouted in excitement. He then released Mordred then they both walked to the group.

 **I hope you like this chapter. Next chapter will be back to the XYZ gang and Shadow. I really liked the idea that Sonic's first Pokemon is Honedge cause it's like Caliburn but can't talk. Also, the new chapter of Race in the future is up after 4 months. Anyways, have a good day/night ^^**


	7. Chapter 7: The 4 Battles

~With XYZ gang~

The gang was walking through route 19. Right now, they were trying to think of Zoura's nickname.

"How about Zachary?" Shadow suggested as he walks. His Zoura was laying on the hood of the coat, eating a pink Pokepuff. The fox shakes his head no.

"Okay, how about Levi?" The agent suggested again. Zoura shakes his head again before eating more of the puff.

"Or how about Puff?" The Zoura glared at his new master at the fat joke. Shadow felt crumbs hit the back of his head.

"I deserved that." Shadow chuckled.

"How about Scar?" Bonnie suggested while walking with them.

"That one doesn't make sense cause he doesn't have any scars." Shadow pointed out with Zoura nodding in agreement.

"I never knew it's hard to find a nickname for a Pokemon is," Ash commented.

"Well, when you name someone or Pokemon, you gotta think of the perfect name for them. Once you name them, it'll stay forever." Serena explained.

"Pika," Pikachu said while nodding.

"I remembered that mom said that my dad picked my name. She said that they found a large ash tree when they were younger." The black-haired trainer explained by memory.

"Really? Your dad sounds cool." Bonnie commented.

"I guess. But I never met him. Mom said he disappeared before I was born. She said he disappeared in a region." Ash explained.

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Clement said with pity for Ash.

"It's okay. I might find him someday. If he's still around." Ash said, looking at the bright side.

 _"And I thought that I had father issues."_ Shadow thought. The Zoura licked his paws to get rid of the crumbs before yawning.

"You still need to think about the nickname. But, you can't talk right now so I have to think of one." The black hedgehog said. Squishy looked at Shadow from Bonnie's bag with Dedenne sleeping. They got to the bridge but stopped when they heard

"Hey, guys!" They looked ahead to see Shauna, Tierno, and Trevor running to them with smiles.

"Hi, guys!" Serena said with a wave.

"Who are they?" Shadow asked with the Zoura transforming into an Aipom to disguise himself.

"They're our friends. That's Shauna, the one with the black hair is Tierno, and the one with the orange hair is Trevor." Clement explained to both of them.

"Hiya! Long time no see!" Trevor commented with a wink.

 _"Ugh...I'm sick of hearing that phrase."_ Shadow thought. The three trainers saw the black hedgehog then walked up to him

"Whoa, what kind of Pokemon is it?" Shauna asked with curiosity.

"It looks like a mega form of-" Tierno was cut off

"Don't even say it!" Shadow growled in annoyance. Their eyes widened

"It can talk too! That's so cool!" Tierno commented with stars in his eyes.

"What's your name?" Shauna asked.

"Shadow the hedgehog. And this is my Pokemon, Zou..." His Zoura shook his head violently. Shadow remembered that Zouras' supposed to hide from people.

"I mean...Victor." The fake Aipom looked at his master in surprise.

"Those are cool names," Trevor commented. The "Aipom" really liked his new name and showed Shadow nodding.

"You like that name?" Shadow asked. He honestly chose that name randomly. But oh well. The orange haired kid took out a camera and took a picture of them.

"Why did you take that picture?" The black hedgehog asked rubbing his eyes from the flash.

"I always take a picture of a new Pokemon," Trevor explained.

"I'm not a Pokemon," Shadow said while hiding the annoyance in his voice.

"Hey, how about we battle each other? We heard that Ash got the eighth badge so I want to know how strong you are." The dancer said with his arms crossed while flashing a smirk.

"That sounds like a cool idea. How about Shadow VS Trevor and Ash VS Tierno?" The blonde little girl suggested.

"Sounds like a great plan," Ash commented.

"Pika!" Pikachu said in agreement.

"I never did a real Pokemon battle before. There was when I fought against one of my friend's Primeape. But I was fighting it, not with my Pikachu at the time." Shadow admitted. Victor gave him the "Don't worry, I'll handle it" grin. Both Shadow and Trevor got into battle stance

"And...Begin!" Clement shouted.

"Go, Victor!" The black hedgehog shouted. The fake Aipom jumped off of his master's shoulder to the battlefield.

"Go, Charizard!" The orange-haired trainer shouted before releasing a Charizard with a device on its tail. Victor looked at the large dragon with widened eyes. His tail went between his legs and his left eye twitched.

 _"He had to be an Aipom."_ Shadow thought while sighing.

"Charizard, use flamethrower!" Trevor shouted. The orange dragon let out fire from its mouth to Victor.

"Victor, dodge it then use scratch!" Shadow demanded. The fake Aipom nodded then ran away from the flames. Victor rushes towards the Charizard with claws out.

"Use dragon claw to block it!" Charizard's master commanded. When the Aipom jumped up to try to slash the dragon, Charizard's arm turned scaly and blocked the attack. Victor glared at the dragon

"Use leer!" The Zoura's master commented. The fake Aipom's glare began darkened with his blue eyes glowing that even Charizard flinched.

"Use pursuit!" Shadow commanded. Victor nodded then jump up and turned into a shadowy figure

"W-What? An Aipom can't use that move!" Trevor shouted with nervousness in his voice. The shadow slammed down on Charizard's snout and hit the ground. When the dragon landed, a giant puff of dirt surrounds the field. In the nearby forest, a glowing red eye watches the battle. Victor landed with some dirt on his fur.

"Charizard, are you okay?" Trevor asked with worry. The fire dragon got up, brushing off the dirt.

"Looks like we're going to use mega evolution." The orange-haired trainer said.

"Mega evolution?" Shadow questioned. Trevor took out a small orb

"Now, mega evolve!" The orange-haired trainer pressed the orb in his hand then beams of light came out. The beams hit on the Charizard's tail and it starts to transform. The tail had spikes, a long spike came out its head, the wings have gotten ragged and smaller wings came out of its elbows.

"Did it evolved or what?" The hedgehog questioned.

"Zo-Aipom!" The fake Aipom shouted to get his master back to reality.

"Sorry, use pursuit again!" Victor nodded then changed into a shadow and ran towards the dragon.

"Use dragon rage!" Trevor demanded. The mega Charizard let out a beam of a purple beam that looked like a dragon fired to the fake Aipom. The Zoura's eyes widened when the move was close to him. When it hit, a cloud of dirt surrounded the area and the Zoura flew in the air and going to the forest.

"Victor!" Shadow went off before the gang said or do anything.

~In the forest~

"Turn into a flying type and fly!" The black hedgehog shouted. Victor transformed into a pidgey and tried to flap the wings but he still falls.

"You can breathe fire when you were Ninetails but can't fly when you're a flying type?!" Shadow shouted.

 _"Then again, flamethrower is a move and flying can't be taught by anyone."_

"Zoura!" The fox shouted as he was falling fast.

 _"Dammit! I can't get to him in time without chaos control!"_ Shadow thought with sweat on his forehead. Victor disappeared in the trees

"Victor!" Before the Zoura hit the ground, a vine quickly grabbed the fox. The ultimate life form got to the hanging Zoura in a minute

"Are you okay?" Shadow asked as he unties the fox from the vines.

"Zou!" Victor hugged around his master's neck with tears forming.

"It's okay, everything is okay," Shadow said while rubbing the Zoura's back.

 _"He could have died if that vine didn't catch him. He would have died because I was too slow to catch him. If only I get these fucking rings off then I won't be useless anymore!"_

"Zou?" Victor got Shadow back into reality.

"Oh, sorry. I was thinking how that vine suddenly grabbed you on its own." Both the hedgehog and fox looked ahead to only found trees.

"Shadow?" Bonnie's voice echoed through the forest.

"Coming." Both of them ran out but didn't see one of the trees had a red eye following them. The two got to the gang.

"Shadow, I'm so sorry about your Aipom." Trevor apologized so did his now normal Charizard.

"It's okay. Victor is fine." The Zoura nodded then forgot that he was in his real form.

"Whoa, was your Aipom a Zoura?" Shauna asked.

"Yes," Shadow said with a nod.

"I never saw a Zoura in person before." Trevor took Victor's picture.

"Alright, let's start our battle," Tierno said with excitement.

"Oh, ya!" Ash said with excitement too. The two stood in their battle stance.

"Begin!" The blonde inventor shouted.

"Time to dance, Blastoise!" The black-haired dancer let out his fully evolved water starter

"Blast!" The giant turtle shouted.

"Greninja, come on out!" Ash let out his frog ninja

"Gren," Greninja said calmly.

"Use hydro pump!" The Blastoise let out water out of its cannons to the ninja.

"Dodge it then use water shuriken!" Greninja nodded then jumped up to dodge the hydro pump. As the frog was in the air, Greninja summoned a shuriken made out of the water then threw it to the giant turtle.

"Block it then use skull bash!" Tierno commented. Blastoise hid in its shell when the shuriken hit. Then the Blastoise's head poked out then try to headbutt the frog ninja.

"Greninja, it's time to power up!" Ash shouted to his water Pokemon.

"Gren!" Greninja nodded to his master then closes his eyes.

"What's going on?" Shadow asked the gang as Victor eats a purple Pokepuff while watching.

"Here we go!" Then a whirlpool surrounded Greninja as the frog was changing. When the whirlpool disappears, Greninja now has a red strike on his head and a large water shuriken on his back.

"What the?" The black hedgehog said in surprise.

"Zou?" The Zoura said in surprise also.

"That's Ash Greninja. It's another form that Greninja has." Bonnie explained to them. In the forest, the red eye widened when it saw Ash Greninja.

"Use cut!" Ash Greninja had a glowing sharp object in his hand then rushed to Blastoise.

"Blastoise, dodge it!" Tierno commanded. But before the turtle could go on its shell, the ninja hit the turtle with the move. The move sent Blastoise back a bit.

"Are you okay?" Tierno asked his water type partner. The Blastoise nodded

"Okay, use-" Then, a Gengar came out from the forest and stood in front of the battle with a grin.

"A Gengar?" Shauna questioned. The ghost type looked at Ash Greninja with the grin. Greninja tilted his head in confusion before jumped back when the ghost type released a shadow ball at the frog.

"What the?" Ash shouted in surprised. The others quickly moved away when a Trevenant ran past them in super speed. The Pokemon tree grabbed Ash then continue running to another forest. The Gengar followed them.

"What's going on?!" The black-haired trainer shouted as he disappears into the forest.

"Ash!" Serena shouted.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted in worry. Greninja ran after Ash and disappears in the forest.

"What the heck just happened?" Shadow asked with Victor's head tilted in confusion.

"A Trevenant stole Ash. We gotta save him!" Bonnie said in worry.

"Alright, Charizard come out!" Trevor commanded before letting his fire starter out.

"Charizard, go and find Ash." The Charizard nodded before flying away.

"C'mon," Serena said then everyone ran to the entrance of the forest. When they entered, there were flowers everywhere and blowing everywhere. As they were walking, Shadow keeps on sneezing.

"Are you okay?" Clement asked the hedgehog. The ultimate life form had red puffy eyes from sneezing so much.

"Ya, I don't why I'm sneezing so much?" Shadow asked himself before letting out a small cat-like sneeze. Both Serena and Shauna said "aww" at the same time.

"Aww, that sounded like a Skitty," Shauna said.

"Maybe you have allergies?" Bonnie guessed as she walks beside him.

"But, Gerald told me that I don't have allergies. It's because of my chaos energy, I can't get sick or have allergies." The black hedgehog said before sneezing again. The Zoura tries to blow the pollen away.

"How about you can stay here until we come back?" Tierno asked. Shadow crossed his arms

"I'll be fine." Bonnie looked at him

"Please? We'll be right back." The little girl promised with a smile.

"Okay. But be careful." The black hedgehog said simply.

"Shadow agrees with Bonnie almost everything," Serena commented to Clement.

"That's her power." The inventor said with a cracked smile. Both Shadow and Victor stayed behind while the team went to rescue the black-haired trainer.

* * *

~Meanwhile~

Ash was looking back to see if he sees any of his friends.

"Excuse me? Did I make you angry? Because I was kidnapped by another Trevenant before because of that reason." The black-haired kid said as the tree Pokemon continues walking. The trainer noticed at the Trevenant had similar two markings that Ash has on his cheeks. The marking on the tree was carved in and around the cheeks area. They stopped in a clearing and set the trainer down. Ash was confused until the Gengar grabbed the hat with the same grin.

"Hey, give it back!" The ghost type gave the hat to the tree Pokemon.

"Tre Tre." The Trevenant said to get Ash's attention. The tree Pokemon put the cap on top of its head before saying something to Gengar. The shadow Pokemon nodded before getting in a battle stance. To Ash, it looks like the Trevenant was a trainer commanding its Pokemon into battle.

"Were you owned by another trainer?" The black-haired trainer guessed. Both Trevenant and Gengar shook their heads. Ash scratched his chin, trying to figure what the ghost types are saying.

"Were you a trainer before?" The trainer guessed. Some people can turn into ghost type Pokemon when they die, like Pokemon. The tree Pokemon nodded before giving the hat back to the kid while the Gengar claps.

"Sorry to hear that," Ash said as he puts on his hat. The Trevenant waved his hand in an "It's okay" manner.

"So, why did you take me?" The trainer asked as he gets up. The tree Pokemon had a confused look while the shadow Pokemon shrugged.

"Do I remind you of someone?" It was Trevenant's turn to shrug. A Deerling(In Winter form) and an Aipom walked around the clearing and noticed the scene with confusion.

"Oh, hiya." Ash greeted the Pokemon with a wave and a smile. The Deerling smiled back and walked to the trainer. The Aipom followed with curiosity. The black-haired trainer pets the deer Pokemon while petting the Aipom.

"You know, I used to have an Aipom back then," Ash commented to the monkey Pokemon. Both Aipom and Deerling smiled big at the kid. The tree and shadow Pokemon watched this in curiosity.

"Come here. Don't worry, they won't bite." The trainer promised them. Trevenant walked to them and slowly pet the Aipom with its wooden hand. The monkey Pokemon smiles and laughs, enjoying it.

"There, it isn't bad, right?" Ash said with a grin. If the tree Pokemon has a mouth, it would smile as well. While that was happening, Greninja(In his normal form) was spying from the treeline and Charizard saw the scene from the sky. The orange dragon flew away to inform the others while the frog ninja stays and watch.

~With the others~

They were still walking around, trying to find Ash. Serena looked down on the ground as she walks. The other saw this.

"Don't worry, Serena. He's Ash, he'll be fine." Shauna said to cheer the performer up. Serena blushed

"Are you sure? Yes, he was kidnapped by a Trevenant before. But I'm still worried." She said.

"He risks his life against Legendaries to help a Pokemon. A Trevenant is nothing for him." Clement reminded with a smile. The others nodded in agreement and Pikachu said "Pika!" in agreement. The performer smiled at them

"You're right." Then they saw Charizard flying to them

"Did you find him?" Trevor asked his fire starter. The orange dragon nodded then fly back where Ash was. The group saw Greninja staring at a clearing. Then they saw that Ash was playing with a Deerling, Aipom, the Gengar and the Trevenant. The Gengar was playing tag with the deer and monkey Pokemon. And the tree Pokemon lifted the trainer while laughing.

"The heck is going on?" Tierno asked.

"It looks fun!" Bonnie commented.

"Hey, Ash!" Serena called out. Both Ash and Trevenant looked to see the group.

"Oh, hi guys! Can you put me down now?" The tree Pokemon obeyed and put the trainer down.

"Pikachu!" The mouse Pokemon ran to his trainer and hugged him. Greninja walked to them with his arms crossed

"Are you okay?" Shauna asked with worry."You'd scared us back there," Tierno commented.

"It's okay, I'm fine. This Trevenant is actually friendly." The black-haired kid informed them with a smile.

"That's good. Let's go back, Shadow and Victor are waiting." The little girl said.

"Oh, ya. Well, this was fun but I have to go." Ash said to the tree Pokemon. The Trevenant looked confused.

"But I promised that I'll come and visit real soon." Then the tree Pokemon caught on what's happening. The ghost tree shook its head with anger inside.

"Look, I'm sorry to leave so soon. I'll visit when I win the Pokemon league." The black-haired trainer promised.

"Pika," Pikachu said. The Gengar, Deerling, and Aipom saw this scene with frowns. Then, the Trevenant hugged the trainer tightly.

"Don't worry, it wouldn't be forever. I'll come back real soon." Ash promised again when the tree Pokemon ended the hug. The group left while waving goodbye. Gengar and Aipom waved and Deerling says goodbye. As for Trevenant, it just stares at them while an image of a woman with brown hair appearing in its mind.

* * *

Later, everyone got to a Pokemon center to rest for the night. Ash went to the phone and called his mother

"Oh, hi Ash!" His mother said with a smile and Mr. Mime waving at him.

"Hi, mom." The black-haired trainer said.

"Pika!" The mouse Pokemon greeted.

"So, how have you been? Have you been changing your underwear every day?" His mother asked. Ash blushed in embarrassment.

"Mom, you're embarrassing me." He said with a chuckle.

"Oh, sorry. I wanted to make sure." His mom said with a chuckle as well.

"Actually, I called because I want to know about dad," Ash said.

"Your father? He went missing before you were born." His mother explained.

"I know. But I want to know him a bit more." The trainer said.

"Well, he was a trainer like you. His partner was a Gengar that he caught in Kanto. And he had those cute marking on your cheeks." Ash's eyes widened then remembered the Trevenant.

"Where did he went missing?" The trainer asked.

"Before he left, he said that he was going to Kalos to catch a legendary deer Pokemon. That's all I could remember at this moment." His mom explained.

"It's okay. Thanks for telling me." Ash said with a smile.

"You're welcome. It's getting late, you should go to bed." His mother said and Mr. Mime said "Mime, Mime."

"Alright...Before I go to bed, can you send me my old hat real quick?"

* * *

~Meanwhile~

Gengar, Aipom, and Deerling was around the sad Trevenant. They all looked up when a Greninja walked to them and a red cap with a green symbol on the front. The ninja frog handed a written note to the tree to read.

Something to remember me. See you soon.

Love your son, Ash.

Teardrops smeared the paper. The Trevenant bawls like a river as he hugs the cap tightly.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for not updating, I was working on other projects and been playing Pokemon Sun so much. Now, the next chapter will be long because I haven't thought up an idea for the next one. Anyways, have a good day/night ^^**


	8. Chapter 8: A Rocky Battle

~Route 7, 6:00 PM~

"Hmm," Tails pondered while looking at the map with Meka. "Alright we're here at Route 7. We landed on Route 2 where Shadow was. So, maybe he went on a different path than us?" He theorized. The human was tapping her chin with her fist as she thinks.

"You could be right. Your friend could be at Snowbelle City, or in Geosenge City. But we can't circle around the region over and over. It would be a small percentage that we'll cross paths with him that way." The inventor said. The Kitsune nods at that thought.

"I think he went to Snowbelle. He couldn't go far without a Chaos Emerald. And it's not like him to waste energy on Chaos Controlling around an unfamiliar region. Besides, Snowbelle is the closest to where he landed." Tails said dragging his finger to Route 2 then to Snowbelle City.

"So it looks like we're going to Snowbelle City. Hopefully, your friend is alright there." Meka said, before putting away her map. The two saw that Silver was moving rocks and sticks with his telekinesis in front of Mirai. The tall bird looked impressed. His black eyes glowed with his long white wings out. Pyroar, who was sunbathing on top of a flat boulder, floated in the air with a purple aura around him. But was set down gently on the boulder. The lion lifted his head up with his eyes slightly opened. He let out a big yawn, before laying his head down between his paws.

"Impressive." Silver said to the Xatu with a shrug. Meanwhile, Sonic was placing a log on top of a stump.

"Alright Mordred, we'll use this as practice for now. Are you ready?" The blue blur asked as he walks to his partner. Mordred had confidence in his eye, ready to fight the log. But then, it changed to confusion when his trainer lifted him by the hilt.

"Let's go!" In a spin dash, Sonic slashed the log in two with the sword. The hero looked back with his usual smirk.

"Great job!" He said to his Pokemon. Then he saw Mordred's eye spinning as if he's dizzy.

"H-Honedge..."

"Oops, sorry buddy. You can rest for now." Sonic said with an awkward smirk. He set the Honedge down on the grass so it can rest.

"Hey mister!" Lucky said to the sleeping Pyroar. "If you sleep too much then you'll be lazy." The Eevee said. The fire lion opened his eyes, then closed them again.

"And I thought _I_ was lazy." The Eevee commented.

"Maybe he's mute?" Leon guessed as he was sitting next to the rock.

"I don't think so. The fire fur ball is too stubborn to talk." Lucky said before jumping down from the boulder the Pyroar was sleeping on.

"You know if you keep talking like that you'll be in trouble." The jackal said as a warning.

"I've been doing that all the time. And, I haven't got into trouble once!" Lucky said with a mischievous grin.

"Don't you think it's weird that your owners can't understand you, but other Pokemon can?" Leon asked with a raised brow. The brown-furred Pokemon shrugged with his grin gone.

"It kinda is. Silver was teaching me how to talk for a few months. I'm talking fine, but they can't understand me at all." The fox-like Pokemon explained.

"Because you're a Pokemon. That's why we can talk so well." Leon explained with a small smile. The Eevee blinked a few times before chuckling as if the Riolu told him a joke.

"I'll believe it when I see more of me. Come on let's do something else." Lucky said with the grin back on his face.

"As long as you don't prank me like last time." The jackal said with half-closed eyes.

"Got to admit the fake spider on your food was pretty funny." The Eevee said with a chuckle. Leon rolled his eyes with a smile. Sonic picked up Mordred off the ground, and brush off the grass on the blade.

"Are you ready for another one?" The sword opened his eye to see the next target was a bigger log. Mordred closes his eye, and pretended to be unconscious.

"Hey I know you're faking it." The blue blur said with half-closed eyes.

"Why is Sonic fighting like that?" Amy pointed out.

"I don't know," Knuckles said with a shrug. "I remember he said something about being a knight one time. Besides seeing people fighting his battles isn't his thing." The echidna commented.

"So he didn't lie about the whole medieval times' thing? I thought he said that to get out our date." The pink hedgehog said. Knuckles chuckled.

"He would try a little bit harder to get out of it." Amy then glared at the Guardian.

"What's that suppose to mean?" She asked.

"N-Nothing. Hey, um, it's getting dark I should get wood." Knuckles said as he quickly runs to the forest to get away from the angry hedgehog. Once he was deep in the woods he catches his breath.

"I should think before talking in front of her." The red echidna said as he got his breath back to normal. As he was walking to get firewood something from the corner of his eye saw something blue. It was bubble beam attack.

"Whoa!" Knuckles jumped back before the bubbles could hit him. Lucky was silently snickering as he was on Pyroar's head. His front paw was holding a toy Spinarak hanging by a string right next to sleeping Pyroar's face. But, bubbles hit the Eevee in the behind, making him fall while screaming in surprise. Pyroar raises his head, and looked down at the fox Pokemon who landed between his paws.

"That was close." The echidna commented to himself.

"Sand!" The Guardian turned in response to the high-pitch noise. The echidna saw in a lake nearby was a fight. A Crawdaunt was in the middle of the shallow waters fighting a short crocodile with mostly brown body expect black stripes on its back, and on the long snout with a pink underbelly. Its body looked smooth like wet sand. The large crab Pokemon lift its claw to reveal a star piece, and smirked. The crocodile growled, and charges to the Crawdaunt with screech.

"Sandile!" The _Sandile_ jumped up and tried to chomp down on the opponent. But the Crawdaunt was prepared for that, with a night slash it hit the crocodile. But it made the crocodile's muzzle have a long scar from the corner of its mouth to the middle. The _Sandile_ landed in the water as the blood from the scar stains it. Knuckles' eyes widened in shock after the battle. The Crawdaunt laughed before leaving with the star piece. The crocodile Pokemon saw it with black eyes before closing them. After the crab Pokemon was gone, the echidna rushed to the injured Pokemon.

"Hey, wake up!" Knuckles saw the crocodile Pokemon stirring before opening its black eyes. The scarred Pokemon saw the Echidna and slightly tilts its head in confusion. But a moment later, it screeched in pain from its muzzle.

"Hold on, little guy." Knuckles then dragged the _Sandile_ out of the lake to a bunch of bushes.

"Okay, let's hope I remember this from Roark." The red echidna said to himself before grabbing a few leaves and Oran berries. The injured crocodile watches the Guardian punching the berries until they were mush, and places them in the leaves.

"These might sting, but they'll help stop the bleeding." Knuckles advised the _Sandile_. The scarred Pokemon nods, then show the red echidna where the scar began.

 _"He's trusting to be a wild Pokemon."_ He thought as he put a leaf in the crocodile's lip. The Sandile screamed in pain from the burning feeling.

"Hey, it's okay. The pain will pass in a few seconds." Knuckles promise as he puts more Oran stained leaves under the crocodile's lip. Once he got to the middle of the Sandile's long snout, it stopped screaming.

"There," The echidna sighs "The Oran berries will heal your scar." He says with a smile. Then the Sandile jumped on him, and nuzzle the good side of his snout on the echidna.

"Whoa there, your skin is like sandpaper!" Knuckles said while smiling. Once the Sandile stops nuzzling, the echidna started asking questions.

"Now, why were you fighting that Crawdaunt?" He asked. The Pokemon looks down at his shifting paws while having a troubled face. Knuckles frowned at this.

"You can tell me later. Right now you need to go to a Pokemon Center." The Guardian picked up the Sandile with one arm before leaving the area.

~With the others~

"Knuckles has been out there for a while. I think I scared him off." Amy pointed out while looking at the forest. Sonic was wiping grass stains out of Mordred's blade with a wet cloth.

"Don't worry about him. He might have found something cool in there." The hero commented as he finished cleaning the sword. Mordred jumped in happiness with his eye closed. That was when Knuckles came out of the forest with an injured crocodile under his arm.

"Guys! We need to take him to a Pokemon Center!" The echidna said in a panic. Meka and Tails heard the shouting so they went to him. The human examined the Sandile to see that looks like it's burning up.

"You're right. Camphrier Town is the closest place with a Pokemon Center."

"Let's go then!" The two-tailed fox shouted. Silver and Mirai heard that then called to the Eevee and Riolu.

"Lucky we're going!" The time traveler shouted to his Eevee.

"Xatu!" The bird called to Leon. The two looked at them before running to them.

"Come on Pyroar!" Tails called to the fire lion. Pyroar stretched while yawning before jumping down the rock. Everyone run together with Sonic in the lead. Knuckles looks down at the Sandile in his arm.

"Don't worry you'll get better soon." He promised. The Crocodile nuzzled the echidna's side before closing his black eyes.

~Pokemon Center, 8:00 PM~

"Got to admit, it's odd to see a Sandile in this area. Their habitat is in the desert." Meka pointed out. Everyone was at the waiting room, some of them looked nervous if the crocodile will be okay. Nurse Joy told them she need to do a small operation.

"Really? Then why is it in a forest fighting a water type?" Tails asked with Pyroar sleeping next to him. Lucky was jumping on his back while Leon watches nervously from below. Nurse Joy came out with Wiggytuff with calm faces.

"Is he alright?" Knuckles asked.

"The Sandile is going to be fine. Luckily you patched up the scar before it got infected." Nurse Joy explained.

"Wiggy!" The pink Pokemon agreed.

"That's great!" Amy said in relief.

"Can I ask you a question Nurse Joy?" The inventor asked.

"You're asking why a Sandile is in this area, aren't you?" The pink-haired nurse asked. Everyone raised a brow excepted for the Pokemon.

"Ya, why is that?" Meka asked.

"Well, the Sandile's trainer left it around here to protect a star piece. But it didn't know that the trainer told it that, so it could stay where it was."

"That's terrible to hear." Tails said with sadness in his eyes.

"How long did he guard that star piece?" Knuckles asked with his arms crossed.

"A year." Nurse Joy simply answered. Everyone had shocked reactions when they heard that. Of course, except for Pyroar and Lucky.

"A full year?!" Sonic asked with Mordred having an angry look in his eye.

"But he was taken care of by the townspeople. Passing trainers met with the Sandile, so that's why he wasn't hostile towards you. But every time someone wants to catch him, he disagrees because he waits for his owner to come back." The nurse explained. The group was silent for a moment until someone broke it.

"Could I see him?" Knuckles asked. Nurse Joy nods to him.

"Yes, he's awake." She said with a smile. The echidna smiled.

"Good." He went to the door to where patients were in.

"Oh ya," The pink-haired girl said, "The Sandile's name is Dustin." Nurse Joy informed the red one. Knuckles nods to her before going through the door.

"I guess that Knuckles sees himself in that Sandile." The pink hedgehog said.

"What do you mean by that?" Meka asked. Knuckles was walking past a bunch of injured Pokemon's rooms.

"All his life Knuckles have been protecting an artifact. He almost dies a number of times guarding it." The two-tailed Fox explained. The echidna stopped in front of a window to see the scarred Sandile eating a bucket of berries. When the red one opened the door, the crocodile Pokemon looked up while chewing an Oran berry.

"Hey, Dustin! Remember me?" Knuckles asked while walking to the Pokemon. Dustin smiled before nuzzling him while making happy noises.

"That's good. How's that scar?" The echidna asked. The Sandile smiled to show that where the scar started that some of his teeth were missing. They were only red gums with tiny stitches.

"I guess that Nurse Joy took them out because they were damaged. But your teeth will grow back soon." Knuckles said while patting the crocodile's head. Dustin licked his pale scar with his tongue to get used to the feeling.

"I've heard your story about your trainer." He said with a frown. The Sandile stopped licking, and looked down.

"But if you want I could train you, so you can defeat that Crawdaunt." The crocodile looks at the echidna with surprise.

"I won't catch you though. After you get the star piece, we'll leave you alone." Knuckles said. Dustin stared at him for a few seconds before the red one spoke again.

"So what do you say? Would you let me train you?" The echidna asked with a smile and a hand out to the Pokemon. The scarred ground type stared at it for another few seconds before putting his paw on it. Dustin grinned big with his gums showing. Knuckles nods with a smile.

* * *

~The next morning~

"Alright, guys. Let's have a nice clean battle." Amy said to Knuckles and Sonic.

"I warn you that my blade is sharp," Mordred said to Dustin. "If you get cuts, then I'm terribly sorry." He apologized with his cloth around of him, as if bowing to the other.

"I'll be fine. My skin is hard now, so you can't scratch me." Dustin said with a smile.

"So Dustin's moves are Rage, Crunch, Sand Tomb, and Sand Attack," Meka informed the echidna from her Pokedex. Lucky and Leon was watching the scene.

"Who do you think will win?" The Eevee asked. The Riolu put his paw under his chin as he thinks.

"I think Dustin will win. Since he's a ground and dark type, Mordred wouldn't stand a chance against him." He explained.

"Why couldn't Dustin fight someone tougher? It feels like he's fighting an easy opponent." The fox-like Pokemon pointed out with his ears twitching.

"This is a practice battle remember? Dustin is still weak from yesterday. Besides, Sonic and Mordred needs training." Mirai explained as he stands with the two.

"That makes sense," Leon agreed with his mentor.

"Hey, when can I battle? It sounds fun." Lucky said with big eyes filled with excitement. The psychic bird chuckles softly.

"Dear child, you can't battle yet." He said. The Eevee had a confused look while his big ears went down.

"Why not?" He asked, looking pitiful to the Xatu.

"Because you're level one." Mirai simply explained. The evolution Pokemon stared at him for a bit.

 **"LEVEL ONE?!"** Pyroar was chewing berries in the forest when he heard the shout from the Eevee. The lion snorted in annoyance before resuming eating.

"Alright, let's get this started." Knuckles said as he and Dustin gets into position.

"You're right." Sonic grabbed Mordred by the hilt, and gets into fighting position. Of course, everyone was confused including the sword Pokemon.

"Sonic, what are you doing?" Amy asked with confusion.

"I'm battling." The hero simply explained, slashing the wind to get warmed up. The haunted sword let out noises as his eye went around in circles.

"I'm guessing that this isn't normal here." Silver said with an angry Lucky in his arms.

"Then again, Sonic never had a Pokemon in Sinnoh." The two-tailed Fox said as Pyroar came back, and laid next to him.

"Okay, begin!" The pink hedgehog shouted in excitement as the battle starts.

"Dustin use Crunch!" The echidna demanded. The Sandile's teeth glowed as he rushes to the opponents. Sonic had a smirk on his face as his grip on the Honedge's hilt tightened.

"Mordred use Shadow Sneak!" He demanded.

"Hon!" They disappear in a second before the crocodile could bite them. Dustin stopped and looks around the area. He froze as he felt someone appeared behind him, then being sent flying after getting hit on the back.

"Dustin are you okay?" The Guardian asked. The Sandile got up from his back, and faced the opponents with a growl.

"Use Rage!" Knuckles demanded. Dustin's eyes turn red as he growls louder. He rushes towards Sonic and Mordred with fangs ready.

"Use Tackle!" The hero demanded. Honedge blinks in understanding before thrusting his blade to Dustin's chest. The Sandile bit onto Mordred's blade hard.

"Hon! Hon!" The haunted sword moved around to get the crocodile to get off of him.

"Easy buddy!" Sonic shouted as he tries to calm the sword down, or his wrist will be twisted from the sudden movements.

"Better close your eyes for this one!" Knuckles warns with a confident smirk.

"What do you mean by that?" The hero asked as his partner continues thrashing around. The Guardian chuckles to himself.

"Dustin use Sand Tomb!" He demanded. Dustin grinned while still having a grip on Mordred. The sand around them started to shake before making a tornado around them. Sonic put his free arm over his eyes to block sand. The Sandile lets go, and dug under the sand.

"I hope Sonic and Mordred are okay," Amy said with worry.

"Don't worry they'll find a way." Silver said with a smile. Lucky was angrily eating a Poke Puff with Leon sitting with him, calmly watching the battle. Pyroar went back to the forest after Meka asked him for something. The Honedge looks around frantically for his disappeared opponent. His trainer slightly opened his eyes.

"It's okay! Just calm down, and I'll give you the signal to slash." Sonic said with a smirk. The haunted sword stopped moving before blinking in agreement. The hero closed his eyes again to focus on feeling the movement from under his shoes. He felt something swiftly moving under the hedgehog before jumping out from behind.

"Slash!" Sonic demanded. The Honedge's blade glowed on command. His trainer swings the sword to the opponent behind him. The attack hit the crocodile on the belly, causing him to roll out of the Sand Tomb.

"Are you okay?" Knuckles asked. Dustin quickly got on his paws as the Sand Tomb stops. The wind blew the sand away to reveal Sonic with his usual smirk.

"This is getting good," Leon commented. Lucky angrily chews off a part of his Poke Puff.

"It'll be better if blood was involved." The Eevee said darkly. The Riolu flinched at the dark commented. Sonic raise Mordred to point at Knuckles.

"I'm ready to end this battle!" He said with a grin. The sword closed his eye in excitement as his cloth unconsciously wrapped around his trainer's wrist. Sonic's eyes widened slightly before falling on his back.

"Sonic!" Both Tails and Amy went to help the down hero. Mordred bounces around his trainer with his eye filled with concern. Both Knuckles and Dustin had confused faces.

"I guess it's a draw." The echidna said with a shrug.

"Sand." The Sandile agreed. The hero slowly stood up, his muzzle was pale as if some of his energy was drained out of him.

"I'm okay." He slurred out with sleepy eyes.

"How about we take a break?" Silver suggested with a sheepish smile. The gang walked to Meka who was cooking in a pot over a fire. Pyroar came back from the forest with a Razz berry in his mouth. When he got to the human's side, she pats his brown head.

"Thanks, this is what I need." She said as she grab the berry, and dumps it in the pot.

"Roar." The lion Pokemon said before grabbing an unused Oran Berry, and walked away to eat it. The human turned to see Knuckles and Silver dragging a zoned out Sonic with their Pokemon behind.

"Let me guess, Mordred accidentally drained Sonic's energy?" Meka guessed after seeing the sword jumps around his blue trainer with a widened eye.

"Yep." The Mobians said in unison while Sonic was slowly blinking. A few minutes later, everyone sat on the grass eating their food. Dustin was eating a bit farther than everyone else.

"Is there something wrong?" The ground type looked up, his mouth filled with berries to see Mirai. He swallows his food in one big gulp.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm not used to eating with a lot of people, that's all." Dustin said with a weak smile.

"I know. But you won't get rid of the fear if you do nothing. Come with me." The bird offered before walking away, and Dustin follows behind.

"Man, that sword can't calm down for crap." Lucky commented as he sees Mordred shaking near him.

"Don't worry Mordred. Sonic will be fine. He just needs rest." Leon assures the haunted sword. Mordred's eye looked at the Riolu.

"I know, but I'm afraid that I'll suck all of his energy on accident." He said with worry. Dustin walked to the three pokemon with Mirai next to him.

"Um, hey." He greeted with a grin showing some of his missing teeth. The Aura Pokemon looked at him.

"Oh hello." He said shyly before looking away. The scarred crocodile tilted his head at Leon's attitude.

"He's always like that." The Eevee said while chewing some berries. Dustin raised a brow at the other.

"It was a good battle with you. Too bad we didn't finished it." Mordred said awkwardly to the crocodile. Dustin nods to him.

"Ya, but it was cool. I want to battle someone else!" The scarred ground type said with his tail wagging in excitement. Lucky looked to his right to see Pyroar eating his Oran Berry alone. The blue juice was around his muzzle as his tongue cleans some of it off.

"Oh! How about him? He's too lazy to fight against a fly." The Eevee commented with a smirk. The Sandile stared at the lion Pokemon before nodding.

"Okay!" He said excitedly before running to the Mobians.

"Sand! Sand!" Dustin yipped while making small jumps.

"Do you think he's ready for another battle?" Silver asked. Knuckles looked at Sonic who was taking a nap between Tails and Amy.

"Well, he'll have to battle against someone else." The echidna said. The Sandile turned around to point at the now sleeping Pyroar with his long scarred snout.

"You want to battle Pyroar?" The Guardian asked. The crocodile Pokemon nodded a few times to the Mobian.

"Another battle?" Meka asked. "It hasn't been five minutes since the last one." She said. The ground type was bouncing up and down, getting pumped up for the next battle.

"I think Knuckles' personality is rubbing on Dustin." Amy said with a chuckle. The said echidna looked the pink female with confusion.

"What's that suppose to mean?" He asked.

"Besides," Tails got up from his spot, dusting himself in case grass was on him. "We haven't seen Pyroar battle yet. So this way, we could see a glimpse of his power." The fox said with a smile. He grabbed an Oran berry from a tree, and walked to his sleeping Pokemon. He put the berry in front of the lion's black nose to get the scent. The Pyroar opened his eyes, and eyed the blue berry.

"Go get it!" Tails threw the berry at the battlefield. Like a dog, the fire lion slowly got to his paws, and trotted to the berry. After sniffing it he began to chew on it, immediately staining his muzzle with the blue juices. Meka was looking at her Pokedex as data popped up.

"Pyroar's move are Hyper Beam, Fire Fang, Overheat, and Noble Roar. Pretty strong for a lazy Pokemon." The inventor commented. Knuckles nodded at the information as Dustin gets ready to fight. Tails gets behind his Pokemon who was licking his stained muzzle.

"You can go first." The Kitsune said to the echidna, his tails twitching in excitement. Before the Guardian is going to say his first attack, Meka was looking more information about Pyroar. When she got to his level, she gasped at the two numbers.

"Guys wait! Pyroar is level 9-"

"Dustin, use Sand Tomb!" Knuckles commanded. Dustin stomped his front paw to the dirt ground. A sand tornado surrounded the lion Pokemon who was busy cleaning himself. Pyroar's eyes shrunken when he saw that he was trapped in the Sand Tomb. Images of a small Litleo battling with a smile blinded his vision. But then, the Litleo getting beat up by a large Pyroar was being shown. The heavily scarred Litleo evolves into a Pyroar during a battle. The last image was the Pyroar running away from a man with spiky orange hair while tears escape his eyes. The lion Pokemon snarled at the images. He looks up to show his now shrunken angry eyes and clenched fangs.

"Pyroar, use Hyper Beam to clear away the Sand Tomb!" Tails commanded with his hands cupped around his mouth to be louder. After a few seconds, nothing happened with the sand tornado still raging on.

"Pyroar?" The fox asked in concern. More seconds went by, and concern was increasing.

"Hey Dustin," Knuckles called out. "Can you stop the move?" The echidna asked. Leon and Lucky was watching the battle.

"Man, even in battle, that Pyroar is lame." The Eevee said with his paw on his cheek, looking bored. The Riolu was about to say something, but was then a flash of a Pyroar with intense eyes hit his mind. He screamed with his paws on both sides of his head.

"Whoa, something's wrong?" The fox Pokemon asked with sweat under his shaggy fur. Before Leon could explain, Pyroar jumped out of the Sand Tomb, and lands on his paws. His head hanged low as a strong wind from the sand tornado pushes his fur, revealing many pale scars. Everyone looked surprised at the discovery.

"W-What?" Silver and Amy shouted in surprise.

"Guys!" Meka shouted with her hands still holding her Pokedex. "That Pyroar is high leveled!" She shouted. The lion Pokemon lifted his head to show his opponents his dilated shaky eyes. Red was around them in result of the sand getting in them. He was snarling, curling his lips to reveal long sets of fangs.

"He's level is 99!" The inventor shouted. Pyroar let out a might Noble Roar that made the bird and forest Pokemon flee.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Originally there wasn't going to be a second part of this. But I thought that it was long enough.**

 **I changed Pyroar's backstory. Originally, he was a Litleo that ran away from his pride after they were captured by Team Flare. Which is why he's lazy. But I thought that it would be more interesting if he was trained until level 99.**

 **I have to rewrite most of the chapter to fit my current writing style. Note that I don't have Grammarly anymore. Thank Arceus. I still struggle with commas and past/present tense, so hopefully it's not terrible.**

 **Thank you guys for being patient. And thank you Denkoy for that wonderful review! It got me back to writing this chapter. I promise that the second part won't come out next year. Anyways, have a good day/night!**


End file.
